


Dinner and Other sorts of Human interactions

by neptuneskies



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Commander kink, Curvy!reader, Data is a hips and ass man, Data likes curves, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lore (Star Trek) Being an Asshole, Lore - Freeform, Onesided Lorexreader, Opposites Attract, Praise Kink, Reader needs a stiff drink, Reader needs coffee, Romcom logic (the misunderstanding trope), This is set vaguely somewhere in season one and two, Tropes and kinks, Uniform Kink, body image issues, but not as slow as it should be, encouraging data, eventually, if people would just talk about their emotions we wouldn't get the drama!, kinks and tropes, listen, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneskies/pseuds/neptuneskies
Summary: You work on the Enterprise as a Daycare teacher. You handle the very young until they're old enough to go to school. Your father is an Officer who works closely with Lieutenant Commander Data. He invites Data over one night for dinner and you can't help but be attracted to the android. He also seems to take a liking to you- there's just one problem – well you think there is- you're not the skinniest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special note: Very shortly into this you find out about your slightly tragic past. There are no major trigger warnings, just mentions of family death and adoption. This is so you, dear reader, can insert yourself. You do not have to match the description of your family. I did this on purpose and will try to be a vague as possible for some descriptors because I want WOC to be able to insert themselves here as well and not have to worry about white default. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> Btw the smut comes later!!!
> 
> Btw Reader's age is roughly 27.

Chapter one- Dinner

The kids had just gotten picked up. You close down the nursery and play rooms and shut off the lights. As you ambled back to your quarters, you passed little Alexandria and her mother, she smiled brightly and waved to you with one of her teddies held tightly to her chest. You waved back gently with a smile as she went around a corner. Your communicater beeped and you paused your stride to answer, your father's warm voice sounded, “Wee one, I am having a guest over for dinner tonight, Lieutenant Commander Data.”  
  
“Dad, you don't need my permission.”  
  
“I understand, but I wanted you to be aware and to join us. I'm sure spending all day with rugrats- some adult conversation that isn't your old man must be nice once in awhile.”  
  
“Thank you, I am grateful- I'm almost home.” You said as you disconnected and continued forward. You had never truly meet the Lieutenant Commander- but he was awfully friendly. You had exchange pleasantries with him- not more than a simple wave and a “Hello” or “Good Evening.” This evening should prove to be interesting-to have more than a one word exchange with the officer your father spent the most time with.  
  
You beat your father home and went to your private rooms. You dressed in simple black slacks and a flowing shirt that hid the parts of your abdomen you weren't particularly fond of. Observing yourself in the mirror, you fixed your makeup and slipped into some flats- satisfied, you left to go to the main parts of your shared quarters with your father. The telltale swish and beep of the door opening sounded with the echo of your father's hardy laugh. Turning in your chair to greet them you met with your father's baby blue eyes- his crow's feet defined and laugh lines deepened as he beamed a smile in your direction. His dark hair was slicked in a way to hide his ever receding hairline, not that you cared much. They were unsurprisingly still dressed in their uniforms.  
  
Where your father was warm in tones and colors, Data was cold and pallid. His golden eyes scanned you up and down, this made you slightly self conscious- yet you figured this was probably a normal android habit. Your father embraced you and kissed your forehead, “ Commander Data, this is my daughter (y/n).”  
  
You grasped his surprisingly not cold hand and shook it, as you opened your mouth to greet him he asked with his head slightly going to the side, “You look nothing like your father.”  
  
Your mouth was agape- stuck in frozen horror. Though known Data could sometimes bring up things that aren't considered polite to humans you never thought he would bring up the long forgotten and insignificant elephant in the room. You felt your father shift uncomfortably and move his hand from your mid back to his neck as he spoke. “I am not (y/n) biological father, sir.”  
  
“I am not sure I follow.” Data said looking between the two of your in critical observation.  
  
You cleared your throat and slapped your jaw back up to respond, “Lieutenant Commander, Sir-” you weren't really sure how to address him much less where to put your hands that fiddle and fidgeted with your hair and shirt, “My mother gave birth to me and then my biological father died in a terrible accident- a year later she married my father-...” you gestured towards the man you indeed called father for most of your life.  
  
  
“Ah, I understand now, thank you for enlightening me.” he remarked almost- dare you think- innocently? You had heard around the ship that Data was desperate in his conquest to understand and be more human. You tried to let it go- after all- he didn't mean anything malicious by it. Your father cleared his throat and gathered everyone to the table quickly and away from the awkwardness. Data sat between you and your father around the table. Your father, Malcolm, ordered food for everyone and set the table.  
  
Data seemed to eat out of what you imagined was politeness. Malcolm mostly headed the conversation, you contently listening just like you would per usual dinner time ritual until your father would turn the table to you. Data perked up, “Yes, how was your day (y/n)?”  
  
Your eyes went wide, you had just shoveled a mouthful of mashed potatoes into your mouth. You chewed and swallowed quickly, placing a cloth napkin over your mouth just in case. Clearing your throat, you then spoke up, “Oh wonderful!” you began to speak faster, “Little Jordan is finally able to support his head fully and having longer tummy time, Maria's fine motor skills have improved greatly since last week now that we have her focus on chunky puzzles and shape sorters-..” You regaled them on all the improvements for all those in your care, what you observed and what was reported to you by fellow teachers and aids. Malcolm commented here and there, probing more from you since he was mostly up to date on each child and Data well he was glue to you. His face didn't betray emotion, his golden eyes stared into your eyes and then watched your mannerisms and gestures as you told them everything. Malcolm excused himself to the restroom and that left you and Data alone.  
  
“Your method is the learn by play method, is it not?” Data said, his stare unwavering. You started to shrink back a little from the intense amount of eye contact. You glanced away and then back.  
  
“I do, it's been proven time and time again to be the best method in developmental skills for babies and toddlers.” you explained and averted your eyes to your empty plate to fiddle with the roast's gravy remains on your plate. Your cheeks becoming flushed when you felt his eyes still on you.  
“According to all research, you are most correct.” Data commented, he then found your eyes again by leaning forward and pushing his body in your direction. “Have I made you uncomfortable?”  
  
“I guess I am just not used to such long amounts of eye contact.”  
  
“I apologize, you spoke with such passion, knowledge, conviction and your eyes lit up.” he said, “I wanted to store it away. I was processing your words and expressions to memory.” he then quirked his head again, “But I have an inquiry.”  
  
“Yes?” you barely choked out- your face hot enough to cook an egg on and probably brighter than red crayons the kids used.  
  
“Tummy time?”  
  
When it registered, you couldn't help but smile, “When humans are babies, they do not have muscles developed just yet, they must teach and train those muscles to hold up their head and to move to observe their world. This is very important so that baby can grow and develop muscle- when we set them on their tummies and make noises or set up toys it encourages them to lift their heads or move them side to side.” You felt yourself smiling- cheeks hurting from it even. You did love those kids. Data nodded silently as your father came back to the table. He grabbed the glasses and plates and utensils and cleared them away to be cleaned.  
  
“Thank you for your time, Commander, I hope you had a lovely time.” You father said to him as you took the hint your father was tired and wanted to sleep. You stood and walked with the two of them to the door.  
  
“I had a good time.” Data said, his eyes went to yours, “a very lovely time indeed.” your heart fluttered a little as you bid him good bye.  
  
If your father took any notice of anything- he said nothing, he simply wished you good night and kissed your cheek and you kissed back and went your separate ways to continue nightly routines. While brushing your teeth, taking care of your hair, face washing and dressing into your silk night gown, your thoughts kept going back to Data. You always did love a man in uniform- sometimes the dads would come get their kiddos and you couldn't help but take their looks in. She wondered what it would be like to get Data out of that uniform. You stopped and shook your head of the thought as you slipped into your bed. Firstly, he was a CO- he didn't truly know you were alive until tonight and on top of it- he was handsome enough to have any girl of his pick. You sighed to yourself and let yourself fall asleep to silly dreams. 

THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
The day was done yet again. It must have been something about being early out today since most of the children had gone home almost an hour early. You didn't mind it- it is extremely important for children to be with their families and parents- besides- that meant you got to spend more time in your personal affairs. This was usually a drink with the girls, a romance novel or adventure novel on the couch or a workout. You shut down the lights in the nursery and daycare and left your work.  
  
“Hello (y/n).” Came a voice from behind you.  
  
Nearly scared out of your wits, you turned on your heels only to be about a foot away from Commander Data. “Hello, Data, you nearly scared the wits out of me!” you said with a hand to your slightly heaving chest.  
  
His head quirked, “I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had not observed me when you came out.”  
  
“Yeah- I was day dreaming.” you said as you averted your eyes and absentmindedly tucked some hair behind your ears.  
  
Data nodded and then offered his arm, “Would you like to accompany me for a walk?”  
  
Flabbergasted, you nodded and took his arm in yours. You both walked in what was you an uneasy silence- though Data seemed content. Your mind raced a lightyear a minute- what did this mean? Surely you weren't that fascinating? Was this him trying to get to know you- was this him being polite, was he- flirtting with you? More questions sprang up by the second but they were silenced by Data's voice.  
  
“How was tummy time today?” Data asked.  
  
And there you went- you gasped and then told him everything about your day. You told him how Selene was falling behind on certain skills and if more tests come back with the same results she would need speech therapy. You told him how these “ancient” toys you liked to use were superior in many ways. They helped greatly with fine motor and gross motor skills that computers and high technology simply could never emulate. If babies have nothing to physically grasp and pull they will never gain muscle structure and dexterity. Data seemed more than content letting you speak as you wandered the halls and passed many people on your way. Some you knew by face only, others by name- most of them knew Data. They would speak to him and send you a polite nod. Finally you stopped the both of you and you turned to him, “I apologize, I must be boring you speaking about the children.”  
  
Data's stoic face faltered into confusion, “On the contrary, I find it all very fascinating.” he seemed to swallow, “ I find you and your joy fascinating.”  
  
You stared in awe at him, but felt a wash of enjoyment. People usually got annoyed that all you spoke about was the kids- but he seemed to soak up every word like a sponge, he even made key observations. Data reached for your hand, “I would like to take in the human custom of courtship- or dating with you- would you consent to a date, tonight around 1900 hours?”  
  
before you could process your mouth blurted out, “Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data go on your first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Quick update for this fanfic no one asked for but I wanted to create anyways! Hope some people get enjoyment from this as well!

Chapter 2 – The First Date

With a giant confidence boost from Lieutenant Commander Data's ask for a date, you went to relax a little before getting ready. After some hours of reading, you start putting on make-up. The make up you got on one of the off shore visits you went on a few months ago matched perfectly with you skin tone and eye color. You styled your hair down and simple- you didn't want to over do anything. When you reached into your wardrobe you went to the very back where that tight blue dress sat collecting dust. You finally had the confidence and reason to wear it. Once on, you got into sliver heels and a sheer multi shaded blue shawl around your arms. You were stunning and loved how you looked from all angles.  
  
When it turned to 18:50, you waved goodbye to your dad and headed out. He stopped you. “You look beautiful, wee one, whose the lucky person?”  
  
You decided to be coy, you smirked at your dad and said, “That's a secret for now, I don't want to jinx it!” you winked and your father chuckled and shook his head before retiring back to the dining room table.  
  
Data told you to meet him in the Cafeteria for food then he wanted to go to one of the Holodecks. The butterflies in your stomach foxtrotted around as you went around the corners and headed your way to meet him. You nodded and waved to some of the parents that were out and about and even to some of the people on board you recognized just from around the ship. Your smile was ear to ear and your walk had a stride to it. As you entered the cafeteria your smile faltered a little when a group of Starfleet women sniggered as you walked by. You felt suddenly unbalanced on your heels and wrapped your shawl around your midsection to hide the fact your dress hugged your curves. The urge to dash back to your quarters grew with each passing second that you made your way across the room. You had been so distracted you hadn't notice Data stand from his chair and pull your chair out for you and gestured for you to sit.  
  
Stopping only when Data gently tapped you on the shoulder, you turned on the balls of your feet and willed yourself to look into the eyes of whoever halted you. Data's golden eyes reflected confusion, he spoke then, “(y/n), are you alright? Should I run a scan to see if you are ill?” he motioned behind him, “Or perhaps I shall walk you to sick bay and have doctor Crusher examine you.” You noticed he was in his uniform- which you weren't going to complain about. You wanted to mess with that suit, un zip it, or just ruffle it up and his hair. His hair was too prefect and it would be wonderful to see it tousled after intense making out or love making- you stopped yourself. Good grief, this was your first date.  
  
You felt your cheeks get hot again, you shook your head in disagreement and cracked half a smile at him that he responded in kind and re-offered you a seat. He pushed it in while you sat and returned to his seat across the table from you. You both ordered from the computer and began to eat. You fiddled a little still with your shawl, but the more and more you and Data spoke the more you forgot about it. Besides, maybe those very fit Starfleet girls were laughing at something else that didn't even involve you. Data told jokes terribly but you laughed at that fact, which made him almost beam at you. You wondered how true that smile was.  
  
“Geordi doesn't think my jokes are humorous, I shall have to inform him that you thought they were very humorous.”  
  
“I must confess,” you began with your wide and genuine smile returning to it's rightful place on you beautiful lips, “They are bad jokes, but it's funnier that you don't tell them properly- it just makes me happy I guess.”  
  
At first you thought you said the wrong thing. He had been leaning forward when speaking with you all the time, he sat back and his face returned to stoic. He processed your words and then gave another half smile, “I am glad I amuse you then.”  
  
“Oh, Commander, I didn't mean it maliciously.” you were quick to apologize.  
  
“On the contrary, I find this...how some say, 'endearing'.”  
  
You breathed a sigh of relief and once finished he offered his arm to you after pulling the chair out for you. You took it while saying to him, “You're a prefect gentleman, Commander, but I must ask, did you get your courting from a very old database?”  
  
“Yes, in my Research, I know you are very capable of many things and do not depend on the male of your species for anything, but courting rituals haven't changed too much for humans in the centuries. And Captain Picard also encouraged this. You are a lady and I wish to treat you in such a way that makes you feel special.” He answered- a bit over explaining per usual Data as you were beginning to notice, “If it is offense or you do not wish this, I can cease and dist.”  
  
He did make you feel special and like one of those ladies you read about in your books and holodecks. “No, I like this, you do make me feel special.”  
  
“Then I am inclined to continue.”  
  
You passed the group again but tried to drown them out, you swear you heard snickering as you passed. You tried to shake off the feeling, maybe they were giggling because they thought Data was cute. Maybe they thought it was cute they were on a date. Or maybe they wondered why an overweight woman like you was with the literal chiseled and handsome android.  
  
  
  
When you both arrived at one of the holodecks, Data typed in rapidly and then said aloud, “Computer, activate program First Date.” he turned to you, “Of course, I hope I did well enough to be able to come here again for Second Date.”  
  
You giggled, “Data, it's just called dating at that point.”  
  
He quirked his head for a moment, “Yes, but I labeled them thusly in chronological order-...” he went on but you took his arm.  
  
“Let's go in!”  
  
You both walked in together and were instantly changed into clothing from Earth's 1910 era. You were greeted with a picturesque scene, a green meadow with yellow and purple wild flowers scattered into groups here and there. A quaint and simple two room school house paint light blue and white in the background and even farther in the distance a forest that seemed to out run the horizon. Behind the two of you where the door once was became a little village. Various signs read off places like, “The Post”, “Ma's Cafe.” “Mr. Johnson's Feed and Tackle.”  
  
You looked down at yourself and loved the feel of the classy dress and turned to see Data in a fine blue suit and vest. He tipped his hat to you. You laughed- at first you thought because this was al a little silly, but then you realized you were just happy. You took the lacy parasol you had been absentmindedly holding and opened it up to protect you from the artificial sun. Data escorted you to the clearest water you ever saw- it was a lake that had been hidden by the wild flowers and grass. A boat sat a shore waiting for you. You gathered your skirts to not get them wet as you descended into the sandy shore and then Data helped you into the boat.  
  
Data pushed the boat out into the water and swiftly got in. He grabbed the ores and rowed you both out into the middle of the lake. Once satisfied, he stopped and rested the ores on the sides of the little row boat. The lace made patterns on your skin and fine clothes. You felt the breeze on your neck since your hair got fashioned up. Data certainly got more handsome in his suit- you knew why so many earth girls for centuries loved seeing a man in a suit. Data must have thought this out carefully- which why were you surprised? Your gloves were lace and matched your parasol and even elements of his attire matched yours. His vest was the same color of your dress but still went well with the dark blue of his jacket and pants.  
  
“I recreated this from a the country Canada in old earth times of the 1910s.'” he stated- dare you think proudly.  
  
“This is beautiful Commander.”  
  
“I must inquire, why do you call me Commander?”  
  
“That's your title.”  
  
“I would prefer you to address me as Data.”  
  
You twirled you parasol and nodded, “Data it is then.”  
  
He gave a programmed smile and then leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “What made you want to take care of human infants?”  
  
“I guess I just can't get enough of how quickly they learn and adapt. And well, they're just plain adorable.”  
  
“This is an admirable trait.”  
  
You scoffed at him and averted your eyes to the school house.  
  
His eyebrows raised in concern, “You do not agree?”  
  
“I find it hardly, brave, or admirable to wipe noses and sing songs when you and my father and the rest of Starfleet are saving planets and rescuing downtrodden peoples.”  
  
“On the contrary, I observed you today and I read through every single file of the children and your recordings of their development.” Data started and placed his hand toward your chin- not touching you- but encouraging you to look at him.”You access situations and multitask on a level of someone from the commander center, I witnessed you calming a tantrum with one method, then when another arisen with a different child you immediately changed tactics- besides, from what I researched about human development, the most important stages of their lives and intellectual growth stems from the years you are teaching them. All Starfleet officers- aside from myself and a few others- were once that age and have their preschool and daycare teachers to thank for their development and their positions today- your job is extremely important.”  
  
Everything Data said was correct and although you knew that already, you had forgotten. You smiled to him and then blushed as he took your hand and kissed your knuckles.  
  
He spoke up once again, “I don't know about your past, or what it has done to affect you in such that you do not value yourself as I do- and as your father does- but I have prepared many files on how to help you realize that you are-...” He scanned his mind for a moment, his eyes dashing back and forth as if deciding to say it or not, “a beautiful woman and a talented one.”  
  
You bit your lip before asking, “Do you mean it?”  
  
Data quirked his head – like he did so often when confused it was endearing, “(Y/n), I am an android, we do not lie nor do we express things we do not mean.”  
  
You had no choice but to believe him, your hands were still together as you spoke more. Commented on the world around you and the past. The books you've read and histories you've studied. Data rowed you back to shore as the artificial sun began to set and streak the sky with oranges, pinks, and yellows. He offered his hand once more to help you out of the boat. You walked the meadow hand in hand with him until you got to a large tree. You didn't know it's name just that it was large and had a thick trunk. “I should probably get back, I need to wake early, parents drop off their kids at 6:00.” You said.  
  
Data nodded, “It is almost 22:30.” his golden eyes went from your eyes to your lips – his gaze lingered and then he spoke up once more, “Do I have your consent to do something unorthodox on a first date?”  
  
Your heart pounded in your chest- he had been staring at your lips as he said it and you hadn't known where to put your eyes expect on his as well. “I consent.”  
  
Abruptly you felt yourself get pushed gently onto the tree trunk and Data's lips went over yours. He was a bit too hard at first but then adjusted to kissing you perfectly. He had one hand in your hair and at the back of your neck and the other at your waist holding you flush with his body. You breath in between kisses, his mouth over yours almost relentlessly. You felt him leaning into you and the tree bark loosening the strands of your hair from your updo. His lips left yours and traveled to your ear with kisses and down your jaw in which made you moan. “Data!” you exclaimed out of breath. He paused his ministrations and looked up.  
  
“I think we should stop here.”  
  
“I am sorry, your heart rate accelerated and gave off all the signs of arousal, you had verbally consented and I thought I was given the permissions to go forward- I must apologize for misunderstan-...” his eyes and eyebrows reflected sorry and remorse. You willed yourself to know it was real and not programming.  
  
“Data!” you interrupted finally finding your breath. “I was aroused and I did want you to kiss me, but I am stopping the advancement.” your hands were on his chest, your legs were trembling and your panties starting to get moist. “I did consent and I do want to be intimate but not here.”  
  
“Am I to understand that I did not cross consent boundaries.”  
  
You smiled and sighed, “You are correct, I just would rather have sex with you in your quarters on a nice comfy bed.”  
  
“I understand now, thank you for clarifying.”  
  
“And maybe let's try a date or two more as well-...”  
  
“As you wish.” he stated as he helped you off the tree and commanded the computer to show the exit. He walked you back to your quarters and took you in his arms again and kissed you. He cheekily trailed kisses to you ear before whispering, “Good Night (y/n), sweet dreams.” You sighed as he took his leave. You were going to have plenty of sweet dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to about three days and second date already happened! Another Quick update on my fanfic. Hope you're still enjoying it- not the best shit out there but oh well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy things are ahead. Also, like I think this is probably OOC Data but I figure I can chalk it up to he made a program for this lol.

You twirled a lock of your hair and tried to pull yourself from your day dream. Data had been a dream- you didn't know what you did to deserve this but you wanted to keep doing it and thank whatever power was out there. You giggled and bit your lips as you remembered “Second Date” as Data aptly named it. He took you to a jazz club in the roaring 20's of earth. You tease Data about how inaccurate some things were but he simply stated, “Sometimes, or at least I have been informed by the captain, it's good to live in a little romance.” and if out of a freaking romance novel or rom com movie of old, he dipped you and kissed you deeply while sweet slow jazz music serenaded you into each others eyes. After dancing, he walked you back to your quarters and you two made out like teenagers. You were almost mortified- but – you squeezed your legs together- Data had found that sweet spot in the nape of your neck and you had to wear something around your neck and your hair down to hide the hickies. He pressed you against the door, he kept himself flush with you and massaged your lower back and his other hand gripped your hair. It wasn't rough but a gentle tug that made you moan on his lips. His lips were on your throat nipping on both sides and lowering to your collar bone. You pushed him away and coyly said good night as you ducked into your quarters. His mouth was agape to say something and he reached for you but he waved bye instead and nodded.  
  
You had worried that night that maybe that had been the wrong move, but you were relieved to find a message on your handheld stating a good morning from Data and another date for two more days from then. You replied you would love to. Today was that day. You locked up for work for your weekend. While on the ship the daycare stayed open every single day, but you all shifted having weekends off and week days off. You squeaked as someone embraced you and twirled you around. You went to hit them until you realized it was Data- and he seemed quite proud of himself by that look on his face. You smiled down at him and gave him a kiss as he lowered you back down.  
  
“Data! What were you doing!”  
  
“I decided on spontaneity, I read that it keeps relations exciting.”  
  
“Warn a girl next time!”  
  
He quirked his lips and head, “Then it wouldn't be a surprise.”  
  
The cheeky handsome android, you shook your head with a giant smile. “Where are you taking me today handsome?”  
  
He kept you in his embrace, “I was thinking dinner in my quarters, I have candles for us. I even took the liberty to prepare your favorite meal- I asked your father what type of food you liked and he informed me....” Data kept going but you zoned out. He had spoken to your father about the two of you? You had been sending messages to each other when you didn't see each other but your father never said anything to you about it. In fact, you weren't entirely sure you wanted your father to know yet. After your failed marriage- your mother and father both had well meaning but over lectured you about other relations in your life- and on top of that. Your father – well, you weren't sure how he saw androids. Most people still saw them as property and not sentient beings. Data had sensed your distress and grabbed your chin lightly to look into your eyes, “Are you alright?”  
  
“I'm fine Data,” you said, “Maybe we could keep our relationship on the down low for now?”  
  
“The..Down low...inquiry.”  
  
You chuckled and took his arm, “It means just between the two of us, for now, not forever.”  
  
He nodded as he took you to your quarters, You kissed his cheek and told him you needed to change. You smelled like baby products and you realized as you got in your quarters you had burp up on your shoulder. You faced palmed but got dressed and sprayed perfume on. You exited quickly, grabbing Data's arm and leading away. When you got to Data's quarters it was neat and tidy beyond belief- you shouldn't be that surprised. They also had paintings in them- which you stared at and couldn't help but smile.  
  
“Computer, lower the luems of the lights by 1/3,” Data told the computer aloud and he directed you gently by the shoulders to his table. Dinner had already been waiting and he lit the candles with a lighter. You ate your favorite dinner. You hummed- the flavors were prefect. Data had been watching you the entire time You tried not to be anxious about it. “Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“I did.” you leaned forward, “What's next on the menu Data??”  
  
I thought we could sit on the couch and talk about anything.”  
  
You got up with him and went to his large couch in which you didn't push away when he sat stiffly but closely to you. “What should we discuss first?”  
  
“I wanted to inform you that you are a beautiful woman.”  
  
You felt yourself blush, “Thank you.”  
  
“I, however, can't help but notice you seem shy about your appearances, and I am afraid I do not understand.”  
  
You glanced at him, you gulped and began to fidget with your shirt. “Data, I am not the skinniest person out there- it's something I've struggled with since I was a child- I am happy with myself, usually, I just carry some tummy weight and my hips are big and so is my butt.”  
  
“I find those features the most appealing.”  
  
“Pardon?” you questioned and arched your eyebrow.  
  
“You say your posterior and hips are large, I am inclined to agree.” he noticed you cringe a little and took your hands in his, “I do not mean it in a negative way, they are what I find very appealing. We've run into other peoples with large hips and I find myself interested in them. I suppose it is what commander Riker tells me, opposites attract.” He looked down at himself. “I am very hard and angled- you are soft and curvy- I find myself wanting to touch you.”  
  
You weren't sure where Data was going with this, but you seemed almost flattered. You weren't sure what to say so you made eye contact with him.  
  
“I suppose I am not expressing myself properly, I am sorry.” Data said and seemed to pause as if trying to find his words in his many databases. “I am a hips and ass man- as some of the men aboard say.” He cocked his head to the side, “I mean to say, that I do not understand your hesitance and reluctance about the status of your body fat, I have scanned you- you are healthy and that's all that matters-what I am trying to say is-” he changed his voice to sound less robotic and more sexy, “I think your one sexy lady,” his lips got closer to yours, “My thoughts go to you, I hope I am in your thoughts as well.”  
  
Fuck it, you thought as you kissed him. He kissed back and grabbed your hips alittle, You gasped and then smirked as you said, “Data, you are fully functional?”  
  
“In every way, of course,” his eyes traced over your lips and down, “Programmed in a variety techniques of pleasure, permit me to show you?”  
  
“Oh yes!” you barely got out as he lifted you easily into his lap and resumed his kissing. His hands were all over you, groping at your ass and thighs. Your hands went up and down his shoulder and his pecs and his shoulder blade. He felt hard and amazing under your finger tips through his uniform. You ran your fingers through his hair and messed it up while your lips and his danced. He bit at your bottom lip and you moaned out loud. You felt him grow hard as you rocked your hips on him, your legs straddling him on the couch.  
  
“To my bed chambers?” he whispered on your kiss swollen lips.  
  
“Aye, Aye Commander.” you gave a cheeky little salute. His eyes seemed to dilate.  
  
“I found myself aroused when you called me that, is this a sexual role play you wish to dive into next time?”  
  
You bit at his lips this time, “So confident there will be a next time?”  
  
He stood up, his hands going to your ass as your legs wrapped around him, “I intend to secure a next time, and a time after that and so on and so forth, I plan to please you so well you will not remember your name.” You got even wetter between your legs as you sighed.  
  
He took you into his room and gently tossed you on his bed. He knelt down at the edge of the bed and kissed your ankles as he removed your heels. As his kisses advanced up your legs and to your inner thighs, his hands hiked up you dress and then he dragged your wet panties down. He tossed them carelessly to the side. You were glad you shaved your legs this morning, he trailed himself back up your legs and put your calves over your shoulders and placed one long and painfully slow lick up your slit. You moaned- breathlessly, making eye contact with him. He rubbed his thumb on your clit, getting mewls from you. “You are so wet for me, good girl.”  
  
You gripped his sheets as his tongue licked and flicked and sucked on your clit. His hands on your hips to keep them from bucking too hard as he buried his face into your pussy. He lapped and licked as you felt yourself tighten, your hips bucked frantically but he easily and gently held you down. You climax built and like crashing waves it washed over you as you screamed out Data's name.  
You were panting down from your high to see Data get up slightly and then put his fingers inside of you, “Good girl cumming on my face, good girls get another organism.” His voice seemed to drop and you threw your head back as he fucked you with his fingers at a speed definitely not possible for a human. You tossed your head back and forth as the orgasm built from your toes to your core to your head and you saw dazzling lights.  
  
“Data!” you screamed, forget his neighbors, this was amazing.  
  
You panted as he advanced on you, crawling over you to kiss you. He was reaching to unzip his uniform but you stopped him. You slowly unzipped his uniform and helped him peel it off of him. Revealing each inch of his skin. You hands caressed him as he finished abandoning his uniform and under garment. You silently thanked his maker for letting him be well endowed but not too much. “Tell me you want me, (Y/N).” he cupped your cheek with one hand, you could smell yourself on his flesh as he caressed your plump lips. His other hand was dipping into your wetness and placing it on his hard member. “Tell me you desire to cum on my cock.” it was an order but he was almost begging still.  
  
“I want you Data, I want to cum on your cock, please!” You responded between pants. The butterflies in your stomach increased as he gave off a deep moan himself. He rocked himself into your pussy and slowly thrust into you until he was fully sheathed inside of you. He groaned a bit- as if you couldn't be turned on more. And then a slow and steady rhythm is what he set. His eyes not leaving yours until he went to kiss you, kissing down your neck and giving you love bites as he thrusts into you.  
  
“Faster Data!” you moan out and he obeys.  
  
In your ear he begins to whisper, “You are so good, taking all of me like this, such a good girl.” you whimper, your core and stomach tightening. “Yes, come on my cock.” he said before a nibble on your ear. Your legs squeeze him as he went even faster and harder and you came around him with a loud moan and he seemed to come as well- though you weren't entirely sure. He rolled off of you and offered his arms out stiffly. “I won't mind the cuddling ritual.”  
  
You needed a hot minute. You were seeing spots and for a moment you swore you did forget your own name. You smiled and re positioned him onto his back. You snuggled into his side and laid on his chest. His arm went to your back slowly massaging up and down. You drifted off to sleep with Data speaking softly to you. He seemed to be whispering sweet nothings into your hair line and kissed your forehead occasionally. 

 

When you awoke the next morning you were warm but also against something hard. Your groggy mind registered that though these sheets were very nice, they were plain white and not your colorful patterned ones. The night before came flooding back to you when you felt Data turn on his side and kiss you bare shoulder that stuck out from underneath the sheets. “Good morning, (Y/N), I trust you slept well.”  
  
You sat up and realized you still had your dress on though it was bunched around your thighs. Data had remained naked and didn't seemed bothered to do anything about, which you didn't mind. “How did you sleep Data?”  
  
“I do not need to sleep, I tucked you into bed and I tidy up my quarters and worked on some things for the captain. I knew you would arise soon, so I got back into bed to make it more comfortable for you.”he pulled you to his hard chest. “I did not want you think I had, what they say, 'loved you and left you.' I intend on making this an eventual permanent arrangement if you consent to it.”  
  
It was your turn to quirk your head a little, “You mean like Marriage?”  
  
“Eventually, yes.” Data said onto your hair, “If yo would have me- I would understand if you did not wish it as I cannot impregnate you to give you a child-...”  
  
“Data, let's not talk about this right now- we have lots of time.”  
  
“Correct you are (Y/N).” His hand went to your hips and then to your ass, his lips to your ear and softly caressed the rim of your ear with his lips. You shivered, “May I request to see if you are ready for round two?”  
  
You didn't care what was wrong with you, the fact that you were very sore between your legs, you moaned and pushed your butt into his hardening member. “Yes, please, Commander.” you dared to say it to him. He groaned on your ear.  
  
His hips grind into yours until you bother heard over the com, “Commander Data, to the Bridge at once.”  
  
He apologized but you held up your hand and grabbed his cock and whispered on his lips, “Tonight, if you want.”  
  
“More than anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more smut. Plot next time.

When you came to your quarters you were not expecting your father to be sitting on the couch in the common room. He was reading something on a holoreader and absentmindedly stirring his tea. He glanced up at you and smiled, “So when do I get to meet or at least hear about this mystery person?”  
  
You smile but shrug, “When I'm ready.”  
  
“Well, Commander Data asked about you the other day, so if this doesn't work out I could try to set the two of you up.” your father gave a knowing smirk.  
  
You groaned internally and cringed. You were waiting for the lecture, you were waiting for the racism. “I am seeing Commander Data.”  
  
He stood and threw his arms around you, “I am so happy for you!”  
  
The shame began to build inside. Your gut twisted and your stomach knotted and fell. Your face was hot with mortification and guilt. You can't believe you thought so lowly of your dad and here he was - thrilled. Babbling on about how he thought he saw sparks and how it was about time you started seeing people again. You nodded and tried to bury the guilt to no avail.  
  
“Something wrong wee one?” your dad asked- his aged face wrinkled deeply in concern.  
  
“I am just so ashamed of myself-...”  
  
“For dating someone? Oh nonsense-...”  
  
You held your hands up to stop him, “No, I was convinced you'd lecture me and convinced you would be prejudiced against him because he's an android.”  
  
“Ah, I suppose at first I was a bit on the side of prejudice, but that ended very shortly, Data is more human than I think most realize.”  
  
“I'm sorry dad.” you said, your head bent and hair in your face, hugging yourself.  
  
He embraced you, “No need, I forgive you non the less.” He patted your back and you felt somewhat better. The guilt remained for parts of the morning, but as your father went about his business and acted as if the conversation never happened, you moved on with your feelings. You went to your room to wait until Data was ready to be with you. You settled into your bed, you pulled up your holopad and pulled up where you left off. The Heroine of your novel had been captured by pirates. You had a feeling Captain Solomon wasn't the bad guy they made him out to be. The Heroine of the novel went through some misadventures with the handsome pirate captain. Inevitably, her betrothed the Naval Captain was the real crook. The Pirate Captain had saved her from being murdered and they unraveled the mystery of her father's death (by the Naval Captain of course).  
  
She repaid him as most women in these stories do by giving him her virginity. It was a silly concept to your world's modern thinking- most of these novels were written in 20th and 21st century times on Earth. It seemed to still be a fetish to some- but for you- you just enjoyed these novels. Sometimes they were silly and your giggled at them, other times they were hot. You felt your “bosoms” as a lot of these novels named breasts, heaving along with the main ladies'. You bite your lip and giggled about how silly you were being to imagine Data with a puffy shirt, ripped open and pulling apart your corset with his inhuman strength. You couldn't believe you were being such a school girl- and adolescent. But it was nice to imagine some kinky things.  
  
You just thought about wearing a sexy little number and having Data put you over his lap and spank you. It was nice to be called a good girl- but how would it be to be called a bad one? You placed the holodeck down and rubbed your leg together as heat went to your core. The idea of Data calling your bad girl aroused you. You'd wear a little baby doll lingerie- tell him about how naughty you are. You imagine him roughly pushing you into his lap and having you count out ten spankings. You moan and quake with each hard swat. You reach into your panties and began to play with your clit.  
  
The scenario switched up a little, you walk into his chambers and Data commands you to the bed and takes you to claim you. Calling you 'his', whispering dirty little sweet nothing in your ear. He's rough and relentless- making you cum multiple times.  
  
Then as you mewl a little under your breath- though your father left for work and you had been in your private room- you felt yourself getting wetter as you worked your clit and imagined him down on you again. He had such stamina- could probably make you cum several times with just his tongue. You wondered how he would want you to return the favor. You hadn't realized the time had passed and there was the chime of the door. You looked in the mirror to make sure you looked decent before going to the main quarters and telling him to come in.  
  
Data appeared from behind the opening doors. He stiffly held out his arms for a hug which you gave to him. You remained in his embrace as you pushed yourself away to look him in his golden eyes. “Busy day?”  
  
Data nodded, “A lot of activity on the bridge.”  
  
“I can imagine. Do you wish to talk about it?”  
  
“No, actually, I was hoping-...” he started and you yelped as he picked you up bridal style with ease. “To just be with you and to indulge in more physical pleasure.”  
  
“I would love to, but maybe back at your quarters, My father should be home any minute now.”  
  
“As you wish.” he turned to leave still carrying you. You blushed and cleared your throat to get his attention. He `either didn't hear or ignored you and carried you over to his quarters. Your chest heaved as he flipped you nimbly up and your legs automatically went around his waist as he pushed you up against the wall next to his door. He must have per-programmed his room. It was dimly lit, there was soft and smooth instrumental music. His lips were on yours and his one hand held you with his super strength like you were a giant pom pom. He other hand cupped your breast and kneaded it through your simple tunic. You were panting through your nose as the kisses became deeper and frantic.  
  
You felt your hair push up behind you as he lifted you a little more to kiss your neck, nip at it and nibble your ear, earning him a content moan from you. He looked up at you with his eyes, he bit at your bottom lip and you moaned loudly gazing down at him through your lidded eyelashes. “Tell me, tell me your fantasies, tell me your desires- please, tell me you want me.” he whispered on your lips with an octave that was slightly lower than normal.  
  
You were flustered just thinking about your thoughts throughout the day today. “Um, I want to be a bad girl sometimes, to get spanked.”  
  
He closed his eyes after the words came out of your mouth- you'd say he was aroused by this. You felt a twitch from his groin on your knee. “You wish to par take in BDSM?”  
  
“Yes, but not too deeply, I don't like too much painplay and sometimes I want to be the dom.”  
  
“I can agree to this terms. I very much would not mind being your dom and would occasionally like to be your submissive as well. He pressed himself to you more, but not crushing you. “Tell me more, please tell me more.”  
  
“I wouldn't mind returning the favor orally once in awhile.”  
  
“I do not require-...”  
  
“Data.” you whispered on his lips and bit his in return.  
  
“Very well, continue,” he said it like it was a simply thing, but his free hand went down your pants and began to thumb your clit.  
  
You mewled between words, “I want to try some role playing once in awhile.” you became breathless as his thumb swirled around your clit with expert pressure and speed to build your orgasm. His eyes scanned your eyes then back to your lips, “I want to ride you and I want to have sex everywhere in your quarters.”  
  
“Lets start on the wall,” he lower you to the ground. You both quickly undressed yourself and he was lifting you in the air and back on the wall. It was cold on your blazing back. You were so wet he was able to rock himself into you smoothly. You keened with your head tossing back as he pounded into you. You thrust with him, you matched his pace for awhile but his endurance outlasted yours and you let him have you. At this angle he was hitting your g-spot well- not as well as some other positions you had been in before. It was good though because he extended your pleasure until you moaned and quaked into your orgasm. He pulled out of you and let you down. On shaky legs he guided you to a stand up mirror. You got on your knees in front of it like he guided you and he knelt behind you- he rubbed your clit and entered you once more. His hands were all over your hips and thighs as he pounded into you again. Every time you looked down or away, he gently tugged your hair up.  
  
“No, look at yourself. So beautiful,” He said with a voice of authority that almost made you cum there on his cock. You couldn't lie, it was hot to see him fuck you. His eyes all over you, your tits bounced from him. He then slapped your butt.  
  
“Data!” you keened.  
  
“Who is that?” He said as he spanked you again. The pain and pleasure mixing. “You should address me by my title.”  
  
“Commander!”  
  
“Good girl,” he huskily said. He pinched your nipples with on hand as the other held you steady. You felt the growing rise of your orgasm in your core, it was about to crash into you when he slowed his pace and changed his angle slightly, “Not yet, My Love.”  
  
“Why?” you whined, your knees and elbows wobbled a little.  
  
“I need to know you want it.”  
  
“Please Commander, Oh Commander please let me cum on your cock!”  
  
Data watched you in the mirror and then went back to his pace and angle and watched you close your eyes and come undone in the mirror. He kissed up your back and when he got to your ear whispered, “I have the knowledge that the human female can orgasm into the double digits in one night.” You shivered as he caressed the rim of your ear with his lips, “I should love to test this theory, but first,” Data helped you up gently. He guided you by the elbow to his couch, there was a few pillows and a plush throw blanket. He wrapped you in the blanket as your wobbly and tingling limbs carried you towards it, He sat you down and propped your feet up. You wrapped yourself in the blanket and smiled at him.  
  
He ordered food from the computer and then brought it to you. Data fed you fine cheeses, crackers, fruit and wine. He was also insistent that you drink water. He massaged your legs as you spoke about random topics. “You're spoiling me Data.” you mused to him as you closed your eyes in relief as he massaged a knot out of your calf.  
  
“I take joy in this.” He stated matter of factually, “I feel certain feelings I am not familiar with when I take care of you, and I like these feelings.”  
  
You stared at him, it was one of the most sincerest things you had heard from anyone. And you felt your heart strings pull a little. You were beginning to think Data was more Human than anyone really knew. He kissed you tenderly on the forehead, you kissed his shoulder. He picked you up bridal style again and took you into the bedroom. He laid down with you and patted at his thighs, “ I can partake in foreplay again, but I wish to indulge you and I want to see you ride me.”  
  
You were almost turned on enough to do just that, you straddled his waist. You began to rub yourself on his still hard member. You grabbed his hands and put them at your breasts. He batted at them and flicked at the nipples. You moan and throw your head back a little. When you felt wet enough from the nipple play and clit rubbing, you lined him up with yourself and then rode him. He turned his head back and forth a little a soft grunt coming from him. He would buck up occasionally, but he had let you take control. You set your own pace and you came gentler this time around but it still felt like bliss washing over you. You kept slowly riding him even coming down off your high, There were spots in your vision.  
  
“You are simply beautiful.” Data told you as you bent forward to kiss him.  
  
“You are handsome.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Data flipped you over to be on top. He pulled himself out and lowered himself to lick one nipple and fiddle with the other between his fingers. He trailed himself down you and was relentless on your clit and pussy. He ate you out for what seemed like hours, making you scream with pleasure as you came twice on his tongue. His golden eyes meeting yours as he did so.  
  
“That's five my love, but I do not want you to get overstimulated, I have been told that is not pleasureful.” You kissed him and let him fetch you a glass of water. You did mind him taking such good care of you. You drank the water and then asked him to cuddle with you. He did, letting you lay your head on his chest as he rubbed circles and other shapes into your back. “If you wish to simply sleep, I will let you.”  
  
You hummed a little, a large smile on your face as you made little shapes into his abdomen. “Maybe a little nap, or perhaps we can just continue this in the morning.”  
  
“It pleases me that you wish to spend your days off with me.”  
  
“Well, you keep spoiling me.” you teased, “Be careful or I may never go away.”  
  
“Then I shall spoil you more- so you may never leave.”  
  
He kissed you softly and the two of you got some soft and sweet pillow talk in before you drifted off to sleep. You woke within the night and that turned into two more sex sessions with incredible orgasms. You drifted off once more, dreaming happily before awaking the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little Lore, Folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It has been awhile! Thank you for all the kudos and the comments!  
> My absence was due to having a baby and crazy life with a newborn! But I wanted to do a quick update and move this story along a little. Also since this is AU meeting Lore is different in this fic. 
> 
> We're gonna get a little bit of Data's POV in this. 
> 
> TW: There is some dubcon in this and you will understand why as the chapter goes on, but it's not too sexual in nature.

You couldn't believe how much fun you and Commander Data had been having these passed few months. It had been three months since your father invited Data over for dinner and he had been nothing but supportive. You hummed to yourself a little bit as you arranged the flowers Data has brought you on the dinning room table. You father bid you farewell but not before turning at the door after it hissed open. “I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, there's a skip in your step and you're starting to dress up more,” he smiled as he had left the door frame, “I take it things with Data are going well?”  
  
You nodded and your hair in it's ponytail bobbed behind you as if empahsizing your giddiness. “Very Well!”  
  
“Good, good,” your father turned away with a wave, “I will be going now dear, be sure to give me a heads up if you won't be home tonight so I don't accidentally order too much food again!”  
  
“Will do Dad!”  
  
It was your day off from the daycare and you needed it! Although you oversaw the other teachers and aids at the Preschool you still tried to be involved and help out in all the classrooms and with one of your infant aids being out sick you were with the infants most of the time, which you loved but Sheniqua was teething and the poor thing was inconsolable unless you bounced her while standing. The door chimed. “Come in Data!” You chimed like the door.  
  
Data walked in and smiled upon seeing you. “Honey, I'm home.” he teased in an accented voice.  
  
You playfully slapped his arm before wrapping your arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheeks. “How was the night shift?”  
  
“Uneventful.”  
  
“Well that's a good thing, we've had a crazy week, I wouldn't mind not getting turned into a frog again for awhile.”  
  
“I thought you made a very cute frog.”  
  
“Funny.”  
  
“I am working on my humor levels, I guess my hard work has paid off.” He smirked.  
  
You whipped your head at him with a flirty smirk but that made your sore muscles tweak and you grabbed at your neck and tried to muffle an “ow”. Data held out his hands to beckon you to him for a massage but then overhead Captain Picard's voice rang out. “Mr. Data, can you report to the bridge. We may have something of interest for you.”  
  
“Duty calls.” he said as he turned to you, “How about I come by later and give you a massage and then maybe something else to follow?”  
  
You chuckle and lean in to kiss him goodbye. “Your place Romeo.”  
  
“Are you making a reference to the Shakesp-...”  
  
“Mr. Data?” came overhead.  
  
Data pressed his communicator and answered. “On my way Captain.”  
  
Later that day......  
  
  
You had a bottle of wine clasped in your hand as you rang the bell to alert Data you were here. When he beckoned you in, you ambled in with an exaggerated sway of your hips. You were wearing a cute black sheer and lacy baby doll and panties underneath the tan colored trench coat you currently donned. “So, what was so urgent that you had to rush off this morning and leave my poor aching muscles-...” you said before a small gasp left your lips. Before you was...two Datas? Your mouth may as well have resembled a fish out of water. You glanced between the two. You decided the one in the Starfleet Uniform must be your Data.  
  
Data had a small child like wonder lit in his eyes when he said, “Y/N, This is my brother, Lore.”  
  
You turned to the other Data- you mean Lore and stuck your hand out hesitantly to shake it. You immediately flushed however when he, Lore that is, took your hand and kissed your knuckles. Your face burned red and cheeks flushed deeply as he gave you the once over and smirked a little. He seemed like he knew exactly what you had on underneath your coat. Something of Interest to Data indeed.  
  
“N-nice to meet you.” you said and took your hand back from him and went closer to Data. Data was still stiff and robotic in his movements sometimes as he place his hand on the small of your back.  
  
Lore, although he had golden eyes and shimmering pale white skin like Data, had emotions. His mannerisms were smoother as well. “The pleasure is all mine.” Lore told you, there was a seductive tone to how he said that and another once over on you as his eyes focused on what you thought were your neck and lips. You clung to Data's side. You weren't sure if you got a bad feeling from Lore or if you were just self conscious being in a very revealing outfit underneath your coat and being surprised by the fact your boyfriend's long lost brother he never knew he had was suddenly there when you had expected a massage and sex. Data had explained everything with Lore commenting here and there.  
  
“I'm just glad to be found and made whole again.” Lore stated when the story was finished.  
  
“You use contractions?” You observed with him.  
  
Lore smirked and his eyes tunneled on you, “Yes, unlike my imperfect brother, I am more like a human.”  
  
Lore was charismatic but you caught the words that fell from his lips and you furrowed your brows. That was incredibly rude! Compared to a lot of people Data was prefect! And he was prefect for you, where did this Lore get off at? Your feathers were ruffled. You were hurt for Data although Data didn't seem to understand he was being insulted. You cleared your throat and looked Lore dead in the eyes, “Data is prefect for me and that's all that matters.” You challenged.  
  
Lore's eyes were hungry now, “Why, Brother! You have quite the little firecracker here!” he laughed, it seemed to be amused and not sarcastic. “I meant nothing by it Little Lady!”  
  
Data whispered to you, “I know this is very last minute but would it be alright if I came by your place tomorrow?”  
  
You had to admit there was a pit in your stomach that got heavy at his request. You were so sore and were really looking forward to some TLC. But, Data had spoiled you and he was usually making arrangements for you so with a heavy sigh, you nodded and smiled at him. He thanked you with a sweet kiss. You left his place and sulked back to your room. As you went down the hallway you tried to remind youself that this was exciting and new for Data and this meant a lot to him. He had never known about another android- you could only imagine how lonely it has been for him. She shrugged your shoulders, still down but not going to hate him for it. Maybe Dad hadn't ordered food yet.

 

DATA'S POV

Y/N had left. Data sensed that she had been upset by the last minute change of plans. He would have to make it up to her later. He had to admit himself that he was a little sad....sad was that the emotion? Disappointed...if that's what he could feel, that they didn't get to have intercourse. He could feel the sheer and lace underneath her trench coat and how he loved her warm skin and curves. There was something that humans called intoxicating about making her happy. He enjoyed the routine and enjoyed pleasuring her. He had felt sparks of something during their relationship. Comfort perhaps?  
  
She was aesthetically pleasing to his eyes, maybe he was programmed to love the form of a naked woman but it was in her passion and her vulnerability she allowed him to see that made a pull on the left side of his chest- where a heart would be. Was he becoming more human? He would have to thank her again. She was helping him in ways he never thought were possible for him. While he had these thoughts he and his brother were having a conversation that Data didn't quite know how to feel about. He decided to put a high importance notice on it in his memory banks to review later and maybe even consult Consular Troi on it.  
  
Lore had dog whistled as humans called it when Y/N had left. Data titled his head at this. Lore turned back, “Now that is one beautiful Dame!” he said in a 1940's American movie star on Earth's accent before returning to a normal voice. “Looks like dear old Dad musta had a type.” Lore's eyes lingered on the door longer than Data thought was necessary. “You think she's got a sister?”  
  
Data frowned, “Y/N is an only child, besides since we are brothers, you dating her sister would be consider incest...”  
  
Lore waved him off, “I'm joking little brother!” he patted Data on the back, “All I am saying is that you picked a real looker and great girl!”  
  
Data frowned again, “Y/N is a woman, not a girl, she is not a child.”  
  
“Data! You take things too literally!”  
  
Data had wanted to ask Lore some things but now he thought this had confused him more than helped him understand humans.

BACK TO READER'S POV.

Data had come over like promised. “I took the liberty of coming in, I hope you don't mind, Y/N.”  
  
You chuckled from your repose on the couch and placed your holoreader down. Your legs had been propped up and you moved them to bring yourself up right but Data had told you to stop. You stopped and left your feet propped up on the stack of throw pillows they were on. Your father was on duty so he wouldn't be home for awhile. You decided to be in a more conservative nightgown still just in case. Data sat by your feet. You were a little afraid they might smell still even though you had showered just an hour before hand but Data nonetheless started to massage them for you. You smiled and closed your eyes. “Mmm, thank you Data.”  
  
Data smiled at you, still in his uniform and handsome as could be. He began to massage up your legs and deeper into the tissue. You arched a little with a moan. Your eyes were half lidded when you noticed Data smirking as he lowered his lips to your ankle and kissed and suckled there a little. Data smirked now? Oh, who cared? This felt good. “Anything for you.” He whispered on your ankle that was now on his shoulder. He massaged up until his hands were just teasing under your thigh length nightgown.  
He got both your legs around his waist as he began to kiss you softly then down to your neck where he paid the most attention to a soft spot behind your ear. He went to the other side and kept kissing and nipping around the ear and towards the nape. You moaned and softly praised him.  
  
“I'm glad I can please you.” He whispered on your skin.  
  
Something seemed funny about what he said but you were enjoying yourself too much. Your arms went around Data and kept him pressed to your body as you arched up into his hard body. His hands roamed to your hips and caressed the sides.  
“Oh, my my my.” he muttered to himself.  
  
“All senior officers report to the Bridge.” came overhead but Data did not stop. He kept kissing your neck and leaving a hickie in his wake.  
  
You frowned and said to him, “Data, Sweetheart, the Captain is calling.”  
  
He huffed and sighed. Did Data usually do that? When you opened your eyes in the afterglow of his affections on you you saw his cheek was twitching. You went to call attention to it but he was already turning to leave. He bid you farewell and promised to return tonight. You waved at him and went about your day even though something was gnawing at the back of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunt dun dunnn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore causes trouble and Data is oblivious and reader is getting an adventure for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was just supposed to be PWP, but then I found a plot! Ooops  
> Please note- I am a cat person, but this is supposed to take place before he gets Spot- but I promise Spot will make an appearance at some point in this fic! most of my stuff is unedited- so sorry about all the blaring mistakes! I just have little time to write and get these up so I am a bit more concerned about writing while inspired than making these prefect. 
> 
> TW: minor Dubcon, flashbacks of emotional abusive past (brief).also one side lorexreader with manipulation on Lore's end. 
> 
> CW: romcom misunderstanding trope! lol

Chapter 6

You did your best not to research Dr. Soong and his family. You really did. You crocheted, you knitted, then crafted with paper. You tried to teach yourself to paint. You tried to learn to ski on the holodeck. But none of it worked. You found yourself coped up in your room, in the corner of your bed, looking over your shoulder. You weren't sure why you felt like you were going to get caught. Nothing you were doing was wrong- but you felt as though you didn't trust Data or that if Data found out that you were doing this, he would think you didn't trust him. You had to know. There was also this sinking feeling somewhere inside you that you were poking your nose into something that didn't want you looking too closely.  
  
You knew Data was man made. You knew he went to the academy and you knew he was a Starfleet Officer. Data was found all alone. His planet was void of all life and the Dr. Soong was assumed dead. Your heart sank as you looked up from your pad and out towards the door. Data really was all alone. You did see mentions of Lore. He was the first successful android but he was hated by the colony and disassembled. “That's it?” you said with a frown. “Where is everything else? Why? What did Lore do to make people hate him so much?”  
  
You read about the Crystal Entity and your stomach churned. This Crystal Entity had to be evil- it destroyed so much life. Your gut twisted and something poked at the back of your mind. “But why did it chose this planet but leave others alone?” You brought a hand to your chin. The search for more info on the Crystal Entity came up with little result. Most sites said the same thing- insufficient data. You quirked your lips at the word that reminded you of the android you've been dating. Space truly was the final frontier- so much to discover and still so much unknown. Still- this got you thinking. You knew why babies and toddlers did things.  
  
Babies can't communicate well- so they're easy to become frustrated and scream. Children act out for attention and affection. Infants root to find the nipple to feed. Toys are used to stimulate reactions and behaviors and grow developmental skills. Toys are used in Tummy Time to lead a baby into movement to eventually rolling over and crawling. Leading- something leading. You were grasping at something- like a monkey in a tree reaching for the fruit. But it was just out of your reach- blurred by fog.  
  
You had gotten somewhat undressed again from your adventures in the holodeck. You had remained in black leggings and a loose fitting tank top that was gray and dusty rose in color and bare feet. The door chimed and you quickly exited your tabs of research, locked the pad and hid it under your bed. You skipped practically to the door as you beckoned Data in. He shot you a programmed smile and less stiffly held out his arms. You tucked yourself into him and sighed.  
  
“I am sorry it took me an extensive amount of time to come see you,” he said as he kissed atop your head, “but the Captain and I had much to discuss.”  
  
You felt off by his comment- you supposed 9 hours was awhile but after the massage he had given you and brief makeout session this morning had been more than enough to keep you company. You shrugged it off, “No matter, I have already forgive and forgotten.” you said and lead him to the table to sit. You sat in his lap, no longer held back by your insecurity of “crushing” someone with your weight. He held you steady with one hand on your back and the other went to your thigh where it sat still. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders. You watched his face and noticed the twitch was gone, “Oh, you fixed it.” you pointed at his cheek.  
  
His features immediately crinkled, “I fixed what?”  
  
You pointed to your own cheek where he had been twitching this morning. “Your cheek was twitching when I saw you last, it's not anymore.”  
  
He pursed his lips but then nodded, “Perhaps my programming fixed itself- I did not take notice.”  
  
You bit your bottom lip- meeting his brother must have really thrown him for a loop. You were ashamed of yourself for asking but you did anyway, “So, how long is your brother staying with us?”  
  
Data contemplated before answering, “I do not know.”  
  
You felt guilty for your hopes getting dashed of him leaving soon.  
  
“You are disappointed, y/n?”  
  
“Yes, I guess it is selfish of me to want to be the only one in your life.”  
  
“I understand that humans have difficulty with change- I have programmed myself to be patient with you...” Data had kept speaking but his words stung. You knew there was truth to it, but he said it so matter of fact- without giving you the benefit of the doubt. You got off his lap and then hugged yourself as you gave him some distance- lost in the maelstrom of your insecurities. He called for you a few times but all you could remember was how your marriage had failed. Your ex spouse had accused you of being selfish and unchanging- blamed you for ruining the marriage. And although you knew it wasn't true you couldn't help but think about that time in your life. The tears began to well and you turned to Data.  
  
“Please leave.” you said weakly.  
  
Data stood and walked closer to you, “Y/N have I said something to upset you?”  
  
“I asked you to leave.” you said firmly.  
  
Data shut his mouth, you almost thought he looked like a kicked puppy but you might have been projecting your feelings onto him. As the doors hissed open he turned back, “Y/N, I do not wish to end this relationship but you have made it very clear that you are upset, I will give you all the space and time you need.” he turned to look away and then looked back once more, “Call upon me when you are ready.” The door shut and you let some tears fall.  
  
You went to your room and placed on a big baggy sweatshirt. You needed to get out of this room. You walked to Ten Forward. Guinan was there. She was beautiful as always- she donned an ornate hot pink hat with black accents that matched her mostly black dress with various pink accents. She gave you a warm smile, then her eyes twinkled as if she knew exactly what was on your mind. “Where's tall, pale, and punchline killer?”  
  
You gave a half smile and held the tall hard alcoholic purple drink in both hands. “He's off with his brother probably.”  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
“No!” you defended. Then sighed and slumped on the counter, “Maybe?”  
  
“Why don't we go by the window?”  
  
You nodded and mindlessly followed the barkeep. She sat by one of the bigger open windows and gestured for you to sit across from her. You stared out into the black blanket of space that had sparkling pinpricks of white lights like scattered diamonds on a velvet display. You took a long sip of your drink before you gave her a glance from the side. She sat there with an expectant look, she relaxed in the chair and gesturing for you to spill. You grumbled under your breath.  
  
“Well, are we going to talk about why you're here alone tonight or did I pick the wrong yarnball to give to this kitten?”  
  
You huffed and turned to face Guinan. “I don't like his brother- Lore.”  
  
“Now, we're getting somewhere.”  
  
“I have only seen him once and four times in that conversation he spoke down to Data!” you felt yourself begin to talk faster, “He's charming but he's dangerous- I can feel it!”  
  
“Women's intuition is something to listen to KitCat.”  
  
You giggled, “What's with the cat nicknames for me?”  
  
“Oh, I just feel like Data's a Cat person.” she teased with a wink. You thought briefly about Data having a cat and it did make sense. Maybe an orange tabby? You shook your head- no time to think of that.  
  
“I can't help but think that I am feeling these negative feelings towards Lore for no reason!” you began to vent, not sure how Guinan did this to anyone and everyone. “Maybe I am jealous!” you hands were everywhere as you vented towards the now greatly amused barkeep. “Ya know, maybe I am jealous that Lore is here and that Data wants to spend all his time with Lore- maybe I thought I was special to Data- I thought Data was starting to come out of his shell and I thought maybe my love was allowing him to have emotions and then what he just said to me made me realize that maybe he really can't feel emotions- or maybe that my emotions are too much for him- maybe he looks down on me for having emotions and after all, Lore is an Andriod with emotions that's basically what Data wants and I am so imprect- he said it himself.”  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa, kitten, slow down, what did he say that made you think that?” Guainan put her warm hand in yours and rubbed it with her thumb. “Data thinks the world of you- he about talks Troi's ear off talking about you.”  
  
“He said that he expected me to be selfish and programmed himself to be patient with me since humans don't do well with change.” You felt the sting of tears come back to you and your nose tickled.  
  
“Now, I don't think that's what Data thinks at all- he doesn't know how to say things- even if he was a human- sometimes humans don't even know what to say to other humans. Did you maybe think that Data may not have realized he said something wrong or in a strange way? Did you ask him to clarify or talk to him about all of this?”  
  
You bit your lip and averted your eyes down. “I didn't- I just started thinking about my ex and I lost track of the conversation.”  
  
She stood and went to you. You stood with her and she embraced you saying into your ear. “Kitten, go to him and explain- talk to him about it- if there is one thing Data is good at- it's explaining things in too much detail. Communication is key!”  
She was right- you glanced up at her as you both stopped hugging, “I was so selfish- do I deserve his forgiveness?”  
  
“KitCat, of course you do, you're only human and being selfish is normal sometimes- you care about Data and want him to be safe- but remember- this is exciting for him- this is all he has left of his family- be patient but don't be a push over!” She warned with her index finger playfully wagging at you. Then she got serious, “But don't ignore your gut.”  
  
You nodded and with a new determination and a skip back in your step you headed back towards Data's.

DATA'S POV

Data had her face stuck on loop in the forefront of his mind, while the other parts were configuring and updating, another part deciding what song he should learn to play next and maybe organize a meet up time with Captain Picard on the Holodeck. She had been walking so confidently and he was- proud of her- if he could be. But after he had explained about understanding why she might feel less important to him now that his long lost brother had been discovered but how she was what he dedicated a large portion of his memories and working systems to her would not change. She had looked a thousand light years away and seemed be lost and became so small in on herself.  
  
She dismissed him and something felt like it sunk in his chest but he had hoped that his words got through to her. He really like coming home to someone. He didn't want to lose her but he did want what was best for her.  
  
Maybe he should speak to Lore on this matter.  
  
Lore seemed to have put something away as Data walked in and greeted him. “Hello, Brother, I wish to discuss something with you about y/n.”  
  
Lore seemed interested, perhaps Data was right to seek advise from Lore in this department.  
  
“What can I help with, dear brother?”  
  
“Y/N and I had what they call a Lover's Spat.”  
  
“Really? What about?”  
  
“I think she is jealous of the time we are spending together and I think she thinks that I may not view her as important in my life; although that is far from the truth.” They both sat across from each other at his table, however; Lore made she to have Data's back to the door. Data dismissed the action.  
  
Lore was animate in his motions. He placed his hand on his chin and hummed in thought, “Brother, I'm sorry to hear- did you try to explain yourself?”  
  
“I did- but I think she misunderstood.”  
  
“No, she's too smart for that.”  
  
“She is very intelligent- that I do not doubt for a minute but y/n has been hurt very badly before. I think I may have said something to trigger a past emotion and I have been told that I am not the best at expressing emotion.”  
  
“That's because you don't have emotions- but she does.”  
  
“Inquiry- what are you trying to explain to me.”  
  
“Listen, Dear Brother, I have emotions and I am closer to prefect than you'll ever be- I know that someone who has emotions and someone who does not shouldn't be together.” He smiled and patted Data's hand like Data had observed humans do to show support for one another. “It is best you end it with her- she would be better without you.”  
  
Data thought he heard the door hiss open like someone was coming in- but the door was locked. He said again for Lore to explain. “We should break up because she has emotions and I cannot return her emotions.”  
  
Lore seemed to smile with an emotion that Data couldn't explain as he glanced up to the door behind Data.  
  
“Yes, Dear Brother, I do.”

READER'S POV  
  
The tears rolled down your cheeks as you jogged back to your place. You entered your quarters and didn't bother to check if your father was home. You went straight to your room and held your pillow as you sobbed into it. Data wanted to break up with you!? Didn't he say he didn't want this to end? You wiped the tears and snot off your face and sobbed some more. You tried to stop but the tears kept coming. You walked into his quarters to tell him you were ready to talk and you heard the words from him. “We should break up because she has emotions and I cannot return her emotions.”  
  
You had been wrong. So so so wrong. You cried yourself to sleep that night.  
  
The Next Day

You faked it until you made it to the end of your work day. Some of the children knew you were sad even if you had every adult coworker convinced otherwise. You cried in the bathroom on your bathroom break. You checked your mobile phone to see that Data, of course, didn't message you. Why you wanted him to, you didn't know. It would just be to officially break up with you and you already knew it was coming but you still had the anxiety of it happening.  
  
You absentmindedly walked to your quarters again. Holding your books and files close to your chest. You needed to do some planning for the next few weeks on the parent events coming up. Someone cleared their throat. You looked up to see Data in civilian clothes. You wanted the floor to open up and swallow you there an now.  
  
“Why hello there, Y/n, it's me Lore.”  
  
Oh great. You moaned to yourself. “I am not in the mood to speak with you.” you told him as you began to walk faster passed him.  
  
“I know you walked in on Data and I talking, and I wanted to say it's not what it sounded like.”  
  
You paused and turned to look at him and noticed his cheek was twitching like Data's did that one time. Was that just and Android thing? “It wasn't?”  
  
“No, I was afraid you thought he wanted to break up.”  
  
“He doesn't?”  
  
“No, he was asking me what I thought about your little spat and I let him know that communication is key for any relationship.” he chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him. What the hell, he even started to smell like Data. He was wearing yellows just like Data. “In fact, he asked me to tell you- no beg you to give him another chance- I have arranged for you two to be alone in his quarters tonight at 1900 hours- whaddya say?”  
  
You smiled and nodded with a blush on your cheeks.  
  
“Fantastic, and might I say, you should wear something slinky and sexy!”  
  
You barely registered that last part you were a giddy diddy and wanted to wash off all the burp up and drool and get yourself ready for your date. You put on a black, low cut sweetheart dress that hugged you everywhere. You would normally be embarrassed that your tummy pouch was showing a little but you didn't care. You made your hair into long sexy regency like curls. You practically flew on cloud 9 to Data's quarters where you were not surprised to see the door unlocked. You sat at the table and called for Data. When he didn't answered you glanced at the time and realized you were 20 minutes earlier. He must have not been home yet or was out doing something and thought he still had time. You glanced around and saw that there were candles lit already and soft music playing. So you waited.  
  
Minutes turned into hours and the candles had all but worn down to the last third of the wax left that you played with. Your wide grin faded into a smile that made way for a frown that trembling into quivering lips of a weeping woman. He stood you up for the make up date. You were all but slumped onto the table. Tears began to drip onto the table and your three glasses of wine were drank and left on the table. You felt so stupid.  
The hiss of the door told you Data was finally home. You glared in his direction- but the tears blurred most of him. He looked utterly bewildered that you were in here. “Y/N, what are you doing here? Lore sent me over here to get something for him- I did not receive a message that you were coming over or wanted my company-...”  
  
You stood up with force and the chair behind you scrapped on the flooring loudly. “Well, I got your message loud and clear Data- you really can't feel anything can you?” You didn't even let him respond. You picked yourself and your dignity up and left swiftly but silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think !
> 
> I know a lot of people like Lore- I do like him as a character but I don't sugar coat him. He is a manipulative evil character- he's a good character but he's not a good person lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore being Lore, Data being Oblivious but not for long- and reader is getting the feeling she might become one of her books' Damsels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you ErzaDLaw for all your comments and support! Thank you to everyone who has commented and who has left kudos! This is kinda more of a filler- more plot next time!
> 
> On with the fic!  
> TW: Minor dubcon again. Also manipulation.

You were shaking though you didn't know why. Adrenaline perhaps? Shock? Anger? Sadness. Ten Forward was basically empty. There was the night time bartender who stayed around just in case the night crews wanted a drink or food after their shifts ended. You knew you had to get up in three hours for work- but you might call in for a mental health day. You twirled the bright red liquor and sighed as you slumped over. The bartender offered you another drink but you held your hand up and shook your head. You just need a stiff drink- not to drink the bar.  
  
You groaned as you looked down at yourself. Your tummy rolls stuck out a little more since you were slouched so far over the counter. You grumbled to yourself, “Oh, who cares.” but nonetheless you still straightened out to smooth yourself a little. The bartender cleared his throat.  
  
You glanced up- your eyes meeting his soft brown ones. He gave you a half smile and said, “I know I am not my boss, but I do have ears and I would be happy to listen.”  
  
You gave him a sad smile, “No, but thank you- I have had enough talking for a week.”  
  
He nodded as he cleaned the glass he was holding. “Well, I am not supposed to do this- but you look like you could do some alone time and I really gotta do inventory- my other coworker was supposed to come in so I could do it without leaving this place unattended- can I trust you to hold down the fort?”  
  
You nodded with a smile, willing the tears that were ebbed to fall to hold on just a little while longer until you had no one to bare witness to their descent. The bartender left you to silence. You glanced around the dim neon lights and the empty room. Then you thought about the empty bed you would be returning too once you dragged your pitiful self back to your quarters. You had been used to sleeping alone, after all, you loved having a bed all to yourself- but you just got used to having someone there to snuggle into. The tears did finally fall- they streamed down your cheeks and didn't stop. You wiped them away to no avail, more just streamed down. You thanked whoever invented water proof make- for you'd be even more of a mess than you already were. You bent over and quietly sobbed into your crossed hands on the table.  
  
“Buy you a drink, Sailor?”  
  
You froze. You knew that voice- Data! You whipped your head up with a smile but it immediately faded when you saw Data smirking and leaning a little too casually on the bar- it was Lore. You sneered “You!” You stood and placed an accusing index finger on his chest. “You did this- leave me alone!”  
  
“What did I do? My brother gave me a message to give to you! I didn't know he wasn't gonna go through with the make up! He told me he was free- I assumed you told him off or that you two had already had dinner!” He defended with one hand up in defense and another on his chest in offense.  
  
He seemed honest, his eyebrows up in concern and his eyes soft and sorrowful. Something in you registered him as human and honest despite a burning sensation in your gut and a red flag in the back of your mind. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles and you found yourself walking away from the stool with him to the window as he regaled you with his innocence in this matter.  
  
“I am personally very ashamed of my brother- letting a lovely thing like you down.” You blushed. Your cheeks are hot? Lore's hand is gently gripping your chin. “Lovely indeed.” he whispered, suddenly very close to you. His lips ghosting over yours. He pulled away and you found yourself releasing his hand from yours and turning away from him. Why were you mush? Screamed a part of you but another part wanted him to draw you in to a kiss.  
  
“You know, since I can actually feel emotions, I would be a much better choice anyways.” he began as he took your cold shoulder to him as the prefect time to give you a shoulder rub. He, with each rub of your tension and muscle, lowered your defenses. “Data could never appreciate you like I could. We could go somewhere fun and exciting- away from all those gross little human offsprings.”  
  
Your brows furrowed, “But I love the children.” you turned to him but he gently turned you back and began massage you more on the neck and caused a moan to escape you.  
  
“Oh, yes, that's it- trust me, you don't need those disgusting little mongrels.”  
  
You huffed and turned around again, “They're babies, they can't help their drooling-...”  
  
“Shhh.” he said and placed a finger to your lips. His eyes did an once over on you. He had you both stand once again and turned you gently towards the window he whispered in your ear before giving it a sweet long lick, “I'll make you forget about all of them.” You shivered and placed your hands on the one of his that went to your hip as he embraced you from behind and nuzzled into your hair. Lore took his free hand and parted your hair and began to kiss on your neck and you kneed. Your flush spread like wildfire over your cheeks, neck and chest. You panted a little as he made a little circle with his finger on front of you hips and his other hand gripped the opposite side of the neck he was currently onsalughting with kisses and nips.  
  
You pushed yourself away despite a part of you yearning to be touched by the Data look a like.  
  
“Little Lady, we were just getting started.” He tried to appeal to you- he shot you a hurt look. “But I'm patient, it makes the conquest all the more sweeter.”  
  
“I-I need to go- I have had enough of this!” You set yourself straight and pushed passed him, being sure to put as much distance between yourself and the android. You even ignored any sound that came from him, You didn't want any honeyed words poisoning you again. You shook again and got into your quarters and made sure the door was locked completely and went into your room. You sent word to your coworkers via text message that you would not be in.  
  
You went back out and ordered room temperature water from the computer. You downed it and then ordered more. You went back into your room and sat on the bed only to scream when you felt something move in the darkness and on your bed. You turned on the lights to find a Soong Android in your bed. You threw your glass at him. He blinked in confusion and looked down at his Star fleet Uniform. His STARFLEET uniform. The gears in your brain slowed as your tired and emotionally exhausted mind registered this was- in fact- Data and not that awful Lore. Lore was wearing some purple jumpsuit with a funny pattern- Data was in his yellow Starfleet uniform.  
  
His very matter of fact voice sounded, “I did not mean to startle you, I can no longer keep myself from honoring my agreement to give you space. I miss you- and if finding you in my quarters tells me that you miss me as well.”  
  
You blinked like an idiot.  
  
Your hand twitched- the one that threw the glass at Data and made it shatter on your bed. He was unphased by all the water that dripped down his body and face where the glass had struck. “L-lore told me you wanted to make up and told me he was going to make arrangements for us to be alone.”  
  
Data titled his head in that stupid endearing manner- almost kitten or puppy like. “Lore told me that you did not wish to see me and I should follow him to the Holodeck so we could let him try it out- I had no knowledge that he was setting us up for a date.”  
  
You hugged yourself and turned away- your flush was shame- you scoffed at yourself. “So, Lore tricked the both of us.”  
  
“Maybe, he did not mean to upset us.”  
  
You snapped your head towards him, “Data- he lied. It was on purpose- DO you know what your brother tried to pull with me in Ten Forward?”  
  
Data stood from his sitting position on the edge of your bed. He stiffly held out his arms for a hug but you shook your head and he let them fall by his sides. “May I inquire?'  
  
“Your Brother caused me to think you had stood me up on a make up date and then tried to get me to sleep with him!” Your eyes began to well in tears. God you had a headache. You began to hyperventilate. “He wanted me to leave with him! He told me he was the better match for me!” Your voice was raised and you were throwing your fingers around and the tears fell and fell. Data then hugged you and you sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, Y/N- it would appear I have had the wrong impression of Lore and his intentions towards us.”  
  
You nodded and let yourself be held by Data. He kissed you too hard on the head and then adjusted and kissed you again more normally now that he righted himself. He parted slightly from you and looked deep into your eyes before he said, “I am so sorry for what he did- if you permit me, I would request to stay in your company tonight and I will be sure to speak with him in the morning.”  
  
You smiled, a happy smile, you wrapped your arms around him and he gave you a quick peck on the cheek before holding you and rocking you a little. You let him caress your back and whisper sweet nothings to you as you faded from reality. 

The Late Morning. 

You were glad you called off of work. You woke at 1130 and not to an empty bed. You were still creeped out by the way he laid too still and his eyes unblinking and wide open at the ceiling. “Ah, you are awake.” He turned over to you and began to blink. He pulled you into his side and you were more than delighted to nuzzle and cuddle into him. He rubbed circles into your back.  
  
“Do you have duty?”  
  
“No, I requested personal time, I wanted to be sure everything was okay with you.”  
  
“Won't you get in trouble?”  
  
“No, I have only requested personal time twice in the three thousand-...”  
  
“That's fine Data! I get it.”  
  
You glanced around to see the sheets had been changed, the glass and water cleaned, your room tidied. You were still in the dress and makeup you had on from the night before. You would thank Data later, you informed him you would shower and then come back out. While in the shower, the hot water soothed you and you thought about all that had spiraled out of control these past 48 hours. You felt guilty for the melodrama you felt you caused, but it proved yet again that Data was prefect for you. Maybe he wasn't prefect, but he was prefect for you. He knew when to give you space and when to chase after you.  
  
You hoped you could thank him properly soon. You giggled to yourself at the prospect of what kind of oral and physical gratitude you would give him. Refreshed and with a large plush towel around you, you entered your room and was greet by Data who went in for a kiss. You returned the kiss and embraced him tightly.  
  
“I am going to speak with Lore.” He kissed your cheek and forehead, “Please wait here until I call for you.”  
  
You nodded and leaned on the door frame as you watched him leave. You stared at his posterior as he walked away. You hated to see him go but loved to watch him leave. “Hurry back, Data!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids made up. My poor space children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all once again for the support, views, kuddos and comments are always welcomed and warm my cold dead soul. I cannot tell all of you how much it means to have support here! I work long shifts at a very draining job (they treat us very well, it's just the type of work I do is draining). Outside of my Baby and Hubby, these comments and kuddos are a highlight!
> 
> CW: Manipulation.

Chapter 8

You weren't worried. No. You were certainly not chewing your fingernails and wringing out your hands. You were not pacing the rooms of your quarters and drinking too much water. You did not order too much for lunch due to stress eating. And you had listened to your father when he messaged you to stay inside and not come out or open the doors to anyone. You sent quick messages to your work and to your relief they had already begun lock down procedures to ensure the safety of the children. There was a war inside of you. You knew that Data and Lore's talk went sour- hence the Yellow Alert that went on silently throughout the living quarters warning civilians to stay away and safe.  
  
You supposed it could have been the Romulians but last you checked The Enterprise was no where near the neutral zone. There was that part of you that wanted to leave the safety of your room and go find Data. Then there was the other part of you that remembered you were not an officer and did not belong on the bridge. You knew basic self defense and in that moment made a mental note to yourself to learn more self defense skills. Your bravado won over your rational side and you took off from your quarters. As you darted towards the turbo lift you saw Wesley Crusher muttering angrily to himself as he marched to his quarters.  
  
“Hey, Wesley, what's going on?” You asked.  
  
He snorted and said, “No one believed me about Lore and now the Crystalline Entity is here!”  
  
Your blood ran cold and your heart skipped a beat. You started to shake your head- denial running cold like your blood. What about the babies? The children! You and everyone on this ship were about to be destroyed just like Omnicorn theta! But wait. Wait. What on earth was it doing here- this didn't make sense did something lure it here. LORE! You knew something was there- you finally grasped the fruit on the tree that you were thinking about days ago before Lore began to play tricks on you and Data. You grabbed Wesley's shoulders and asked, “Where's Data?”  
  
“I don't know, I think Lore is impersonating him again.” he then looked unsure, “Do- Do you believe me?”  
  
“I do! Wesley, I do! Lore was bad news from the beginning!”  
  
“Thanks- I am glad someone believes me!” His eyes were bright and now full of hope. You were glad to see the despair replaced in his eyes.  
  
“Do me a favor, lets team up and find Data! I think that Lore is the reason the Crystalline Entity is here!”  
  
“Oh, we know it is.” Wesley said and scratched the back of his neck. Well- you lost all credibility here but oh well. You sighed and brushed off the moment of judgment lapse and walked with him.  
  
“We need to find Data then, he's the only one who can either talk sense into Lore or defeat him- I don't know about you but I don't have Kilgon or Android strength!”  
  
“Me either, I was just headed to Data's room!” The young Crusher said. You nodded and followed him along the all too comfortable route to Data's Quarters. Wesley was able to override the lock- you didn't even pretend to know how to do that. As you both entered you were met with the unconscious form of Data. You knew what to do- Data had shared with you how to turn him off and on in more than one way. But Data trusted you with this secret.  
  
“Wesley, please go into his room and see if there is one of his tool kits.”  
  
Wesley nodded and then took off for Data's bedroom. You pushed Data onto his side and pressed into the switch that awoken him. He rolled over and shot up like a vampire out of a coffin in those very old movies. Wesley came back out and frantically began to tell Data about their problem with Lore. Hot on both their tails, you followed the two towards the hanger. Data asked you to go back to your quarters but you ignored him- you were gonna help anyway that you could.  
  
When you guys entered the hangar, a phaser went off. Data went one way and you and Wesley dodge around for another. You felt the cool durasteel material on your shoulder, your tunic had cold shoulder cut outs and long lose sleeves- your leggings were black and you had ran off in such a hurry you were actually barefoot. You watched as Data and Lore exchanged words- you could hear them but you were more worried about the pounding of your chest and keeping Wesley hidden and safe. You spoke to Wesley who was behind another set of durasteel creates.  
  
“Wesley, I'll distract them if needed, but you need to go get your mother or Lieutenant Worf.”  
  
“No Offense Miss Y/N, but I am not a baby, you don't need to protect me.”  
  
As much as you wanted to argue that being barely 16 still made him a child, there was no time, “Wesley, you're faster than me and you're allowed on the Bridge-...”  
  
He decided to ready his own phaser and gestured for you to leave as he whipped out from behind the creates. You face palmed. That's when things went to chaos. There was a loud crash as durasteel creates went flying next to you. You curled into a ball to be sure to brace yourself in case anything came down on you. You heard the words, “man child” and “Death” once your ears stopped ringing from the crash. You turned to your right to see Data collapsed among the debris. You stood and started to sneak over to Data.  
  
You snapped in the direction of Wesley when you heard a phaser being fired. Your conflict was short lived- you threw yourself to Wesley and pushed his knees as you fell forward and tripped him. Wesley lay prone, you hands on his ankles by the way you fell. The shot grazed his shoulder and the fall made him go out cold.  
A sickenly sweet chuckle came from Lore. In an evil sing songy voice rang in your ears as you slowly began to sit up with a groan. “Oh ho ho, I knew threatening the man child's life would get my little mouse out of her hole.”  
  
You grabbed the nearest object you could find- your hair getting into your face as you began to throw things with full might at Lore who advanced on you. He nimbly and giddily dodged all of the objects you threw. You had no idea what they were- you were too busy scooting back on your butt and grabbing heavy things to throw.  
  
“I will get a souvenir for my trip!” Lore said as he picked you up like you weight nothing and tossed you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You managed to wiggle out of his grip halfway to the transporter room. You hit the floor and after tripping once, you gained momentum and ran full speed back towards Wesley and Data hoping they were awake. Lore wrapped his arms around your waist and one arm. You struggled and pushed your butt out to make him move out. With practiced accuracy you pushed your pelvis back out and slammed your heel down at hard as you could on his toes through his black shoes, then wiggled yourself to kick him in the crotch. You screamed in pain as you did the motions. Your heel and foot were throbbing. “Ooooh, my fiery little minx, that would have worked had I been a man and not an android.”  
  
You groaned as he picked you up again and threw you over his shoulders. He had a much tighter grip on your this time and you couldn't wiggle out. You resigned yourself. Hopefully Data or someone would find you right? You would give him hell for this though- you were determined to get yourself out of this eventually.  
  
“Tell me this, Lore.” you said his name with venom dripping from your lips, “Why did you lead the Crystalline Entity to Omincorn Theta and why here and now?”  
  
“Oh, my sweet, I did it as Revenge.” he said and adjusted you. You propped your chin on your hand as he carried you away. “All those Colonists were jealous of me and my perfection and they made my father deactivate me.” he said the word father with such disgust you thought he'd vomit.  
  
“You're a monster.” You jabbed at him verbally.  
  
“Beauty and the beast it is!”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “That's another thing- you claim to hate humans so much- so why me? Why won't you leave me alone? Why not let me die with all the other humans?” You choked on that last part. If the crew of the Enterprise didn't do anything soon all your babies and toddlers would be gone. Your heart ached and you seethed with rage at him. You then realized something. You had access to his shut off. You knew exactly where it was. You just had to keep distracting him so you could reach it.  
  
He scowled. “Father favored Data- Data gets everything. A beautiful woman, activation, people who like him.” you started to lower one of your hands and put extra pressure on his shoulder with your free hand to distract from the movement. He rambled on and on about the imperfection of humans and how his dad musta had a type because he found you just as alluring as Data did. You would answer non commitly from time to time.  
  
“So, if you needed to transport out of here, what were you doing in the hanger?” you asked, your hand almost there- now if you could just press into his synthetic flesh quickly enough.  
  
“I already told you, to get my little mouse out of her hole.”  
  
“Just leave me here to die, would you?”  
  
“No, I won't. Data can't have you- he shouldn't have you. I am better than him and you should love me.”  
  
It was do or die, “Jealousy doesn't look good on you!” you said triumphantly as you made the push to press into his back hip. You were suddenly pulled forward before you could finish the maneuver.  
  
Lore laughed. “Oh, you're a sneaky one indeed! We're certainly made for each other.”  
  
He twisted you around so that he was carrying you bridal style. You averted your head with a pout and crossed your arms as he entered the transported room. You wondered why O'Brien wasn't there until you saw him passed out on the floor.  
  
“I think of everything dear.”  
  
He was rapidly entering in data on the panel, too fast for human eyes to catch. He turned to go around the panel and to the transporter when you were knocked from his arms. You hit the floor and hurt your elbow and hip as you cried out in pain. You glanced up and with a sigh of relief you saw Data. He and Lore began to bicker and circle each other again. You began to army crawl to the panel to see if you could either hide or be of some help to Data. Your joints and muscles ached and groaned as you pulled yourself up to the panel. Wesley showed up, running in with a smirk, he went to help you up. He began to press buttons you vaguely recognized. He looked to you and said, “I am re entering the coordinates-I'll just need to activate it once we get Lore-..” he ducked as some randomly left canister was flung in their direction. You ducked as well, barely in time. You pulled yourself up in time to see Data deactivate Lore manually and he landed on the transporter. You've seen O'Brien do this hundreds of time so you activated the transporter and Lore was gone.  
  
Data turned to you and you ran to him. He picked you up and twirled you around a bit. “Are you okay?”  
  
You began to laugh- not sure if you were losing it yourself, “That was fun!”  
  
Data seemed puzzled but Wesley interrupted the moment to inform us that they were coming for O'Brien and that he and you should also go to Sick Bay.  
  
Data turned to you, “I am afraid must insist you go with Mr. Crusher here- I will come to see you tonight.”  
  
You, although reluctant, agreed. When the medical staff, lead my Dr. Crusher came in you followed them to Sick Bay. You wandered along the artificially light hallways to sick bay, which was always freezing. You shook and held yourself. You, Wesley and Chief O'Brien were taken to separate beds. You hugged yourself and relived the last few hours in your mind. When Beverly Crusher came to you, she smiled softly. She beamed proudly, “Wesley told me what you did, I cannot thank you enough!”  
  
“It was nothing-..” you held your hands up to protest her praise that made you slightly uncomfortable receiving.  
  
“No, you were very brave.” Dr. Crusher insisted. She scanned over you and hummed whensatisfied.  
  
“Will I live, Doc?” you teased.  
  
She giggled and nodded, “You will indeed, bruising and scrapes but not fractures or tears.” She placed something on one of those medical devices- you never knew what thy were called. You turned your head to open up your neck for her to press whatever miracle drug she had. “For the soreness, you'll be a little sore still in the morning, but this will help make it easier.” You thanked the good doctor and were dismissed to rest. She made you make an appointment with Deanna Troi and told you to take another day off of work.  
  
When you got into your quarters your father greeted you with a bear hug. “I heard everything!”  
  
“Well I didn't! What happened to the Crystalline Entity?” You asked as you and your father went to the couch to discuss the day.  
  
“Left! After Lore disappeared, Thanks to Data and you and Mister Crusher.”  
  
You had figured seeing as everyone was alive and well. The both of you spoke well into the night until around 1800 hours. You father stood and stretched his stiff muscles before announcing, “I will be heading out to Ms Tanner's now.”  
  
“Oh, you two having been spending a lot of nights together, am I getting a step mom?”  
  
“Maybe, we shall see!” Your father left.  
  
You ordered a glass of wine and a small dinner from the replicator. The door chimed. “C'mon in Data!”  
  
You turned to see Data, you smirked, “You are Data, right?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The dork, he didn't get it.  
  
“How can I be so sure?” you tried to be cheeky.  
  
“Well you witnessed me-...”  
  
You shushed him and hugged him, you pulled back slightly and brushed a hand down his chest and to his hips where you caressed his cute tush. “Tell me something only my lover would know.” you shot him a knowing look.  
  
He finally got it, he picked you up and you giggled as he said softly on your lips, “Someone is very ticklish right behind her knees.” He tickled you behind the right knee.  
  
“My Father is gone for the night and I need some TLC.”  
  
“I think I can arrange to bunk over.” He walked you both to your room. He playfully tossed you on the bed and you didn't feel sore at all- thank you Doctor! He sat on the edge of the bed and tsked. “Though, Perhaps I should not bunk over.” he shook his head, “Someone was a bad girl.”  
  
The heat rushed to your core.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bad girl.” You playfully pouted, your shirt had already drifted lowly, so you pushed your breasts together more and crawled over to him to give him an eyeful of cleavage. “I was just worried about you.”  
  
He shook his head, “But you were ordered to stay put.”  
  
You got into his lap and pushed your chest into his face. “So, what if I wanted to be a bad girl!”  
  
You gasped readjusted you onto his lap. You keened as he gave you a measured swat. You felt your core jostle and it felt good. You sighed when he rubbed it to soothe the sting. “Bad girls get spankings.” He gave you another swat and your legs auto kicked up in glee. “Count.”  
  
He spanked again and soothed the stinging flesh beneath your leggings. “One!”  
  
Again, “Two!”  
  
Again but harder, “Three!”  
  
By ten your were mush. Your panties wet and bum sore but in a good way. “Good girl,” he whispered huskily in your ear. Modern medicine was a joy. He was gentle with you as he pulled you back onto his lap and kissed you passionately. You responded in kind and he laid you on the bed, caressing your cheek as you hair fanned out beneath you. “If I may derail us slightly, I am glad you were unharmed.”  
  
You smiled and wrapped your legs around his waist, you pushed him by the shoulder blades down. In truth, you didn't want to talk about it. You had been so done with Lore and people like him. You were shocked that you had not been in more shock than already. You supposed after being used and abused so much in your past, you became hardened in a way. You just wanted his love. “I am so glad he failed. I would have been devastated had he permanently disabled you and murdered the entire crew of the Enterprise.”  
  
“Indeed, Life is precious.” Data agreed, he added, “I thought he was going to take you away for ever.” imagines flashed in your mind but you dismissed them for now.  
  
“Let's not talk about this.” you said but then nuzzled into Data and combed through his perfectly set hair and messed it up like you love to do. “But, are you okay, Data?”  
  
He kissed your neck and ear before putting his hands under your back to have every inch of both of you pressed together in some form. “I cannot feel fear, I do not carry trauma, only memories.”  
  
“I don't think that's 100% true- you were afraid of losing me.”  
  
This gave him pause on his ministrations on your neck. “You are correct, I suppose I have no fear for myself but for others- I carry some form of it but I am okay- I do not require any TLC for myself.”  
  
You sighed and angled your head and lips to kiss him on the lips, “Make Love to me, I've missed you so much.”  
  
“I have missed being inside of you,” He whispered in your ear. The heat returned to delight your core. He kept whispering as he licked the outside of your ear, “I have missed those sweet little moans you make as I take you over and over again.” you moaned as he dry humped you towards the end of his sentence. He kissed the exposed skin on your cold shoulder sleeved tunic before lifting himself- your legs still wrapped around his waist as he helped you out of your purple shirt.  
With the offending shirt away, his kissed at your left clavicle and moved between your breasts, one hand holding you up behind your back and the other supporting him. The hand on your back moved to the cup of your bra to push it down and allow him to lick and suck at your nipple. He popped your other breast out and drew his mouth's attention to it as the cool air of the room hit your abandoned nipple.  
  
You moaned and threw your head back as he kept up the work. You thrust against his sex with your sex. You frantically unzipped the zipper on his uniform. He kept up his attention on you as he pulled himself out of his clothing with your help. You greedily took in his fine body as he peeled himself away from you and slipped from his uniform and underwear.  
  
You bit your bottom lip and left yourself spread eagle for him even after he had grabbed your leggings and panties in one grip and got them down and off in one swift motion and you weren't sure how he managed. He knelt back on the bed and began to rub the tip of his penis on your clit and fingered you briefly to be sure you were wet enough. “Do I really make you this wet?”  
  
“Yes!” You moaned as he thrust himself inside you.  
  
Data set a steady pace, his eyes never leaving yours. You'd arch your back and push your head farther into the pillow as your gripped the sheets. Your orgasm hit you, a white hot flame in the back of your eyelids. He moaned after you and jerked as if he was coming as well. You knew he fired blanks as they crudely say- you wondered sometimes what it would feel like if he didn't but you digress.  
  
He rolled over next to you and assumed your cuddle position. You were more than happy to comply. “You know, you really should let me go down on you.”  
  
Data shrugged- he did it awkwardly- you knew he practiced in the mirror. “It does not appeal to me, I suppose I lack certain sensors- but I prefer intercourse- it is a uniting of two people and I find the ritual fascinating and delightful.”  
  
“Data- this shouldn't be one sided.”  
  
“It is not- I am stimulated by your arousal and bliss I cause in multiply techniques of pleasure.” He rubbed your back, “Maybe if I become human, I should like to have oral sex preformed on me.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and sighed- another fight for another day.  
  
“Go to sleep, Y/N, I will be right here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I stole a lot of Dr Crusher and Wesley's thunder from the actual episode but meh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your session with Troi and a special visitor pops by unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update! Sooner than I ever thought it was gonna be! Enjoy!
> 
> Some plot- but kinda fillerish more! Guest starring Q- despite my love hate of him. Btw, I am using “they” because I am letting you chose what gender your ex spouse was not the actual pronoun of your ex.  
> No major TW- mentions of therapy and divorce very brief.

Chapter 9  
  
You weren't sure how you felt about Shrinks. You used to see one back on Earth- specifically after your divorce. You actually really liked Dr Kim. She was the reason your divorce got finalized and your ex was never allowed near you again. You remember your ex had tried to manipulate the courts and lawyers into making you the bad guy. Never mind they were the reason you were wanting this divorce so desperately. They insisted that with therapy, you would realize that you were wrong and that it was they who were being abused by you.  
  
Dr. Kim was much wiser and played your ex like a fiddle. The Courts, upon reading the sessions, agreed your ex was dangerous and much and it would be safer for you to be as far away and have nothing to do with them. Dr. Kim helped you to move on, gave you techniques to get your life back- three years of it- you were so young and naive. You went back to teaching, moved back in with your mom and then when she passed on you decided to take your father's offer to go into Space with Starfleet. You had been on The Enterprise for awhile and your therapy ended when you decided to live the partially nomadic life on a star ship.  
  
Dr. Crusher made you make this appointment dispute you insisting you were fine. Consuler Troi was a beautiful woman- you loved her hair and she wore her teal jumpsuit with a skirt that you thought was very flattering coloring on her. You had observed her from the cozy little waiting room she had. The beanbag chair you were sitting on practically swallowed you whole- but it was very comfy. You and Data had had capacious amounts of sex- to the point where you actually told him he needed to stop- you guessed that was the amazing thing about being with an Android- they had stamina.  
  
Troi's waiting room had relaxing instrumental music, glass art, art upon the walls of different water color scenes or animals. It was all in cool colors of purples, greens and blues. Turned out there was a truth behind that color theory people of the 21st century made fun of so much. This room did relax you, you closed your eyes and let the bean bag pillow swallow you some more.  
  
The room went quite. You frowned and pushed yourself back up. You glanced around to see Troi's previous patient was frozen in mid turn away from Troi with a half smile frozen and wave also frozen in the air. Troi was also frozen with her hands folded in front of her walking towards the waiting room. You assumed she was coming over to tell you to come in. You got up and hesitantly walked towards Deanna. You felt like the hairs on your neck stood at attention- there were eyes on you- but why?  
  
“Boo!” came a baritone voice.  
  
You screamed and grabbed the nearest vase from a fine dark wood end table and threw it at the brunette man picking his upper body out of the wall. It went through him and shattered. You stared with an eye twitch as the brunette man in Red Starfleet uniform disappeared. You put your hand to your chest as he started t speak besides you suddenly, “Well- that was very rude- you humans are very rude sometimes!”  
  
You averted your head towards this- human? Who the hell? “I'm sorry- but I am not used to people freezing time, coming up on me half into a wall and shouting “boo!' at me- which by the way is the intend to scare me.” You weren't sure why you were defending yourself to this...guy?  
“Oh- don't worry- you're not losing any time at all! I just wanted to pop in because I heard a little birdy talking about Data having a mate- that's all!” He circled her like an inspector.  
  
You bristled, “Well- I-I-I am his girlfriend- don't make it sound so primitive!”  
  
“But your species IS primitive!” He laughed abruptly across the room.  
  
“I suppose you're right.”  
  
“I mean I am right-...” This gave him pause. He had been pacing in front of you with his hands behind his back. “Did my ears deceive me? You agree?”  
  
“I think we've come a very long way- but we certainly have room to grow. I mean after all there is so much of our brains will still don't use- we are nowhere where we should be- too much interference with petty bickering among theology and other such things that caused us to go into far too many dark ages.”  
  
This strange man's eyebrows practically hit the ceiling. “I am impressed by the cynicism of your own kind.”  
  
“Thanks?” You shrugged, “Now- whoever you are- it was nice talking to you but I kinda would like to get back to my appointment- and maybe go to sick bay and get my head scanned.”  
  
“Not yet- not yet!” He gestured for you to slow down- though you were just kinda awkwardly standing there trying to not look down- though you wanted to- and rubbing the back of your shoe against your jean covered calf. “So Data wants to be human and he has a human girlfriend- hmmm- this is marvelous! I'll be checking in! If all goes well and you still impress me- I got a gift for you two!”  
  
“Um thank you?” You dumbly said again. Your brows were furrowed and your hands began to fiddle with your shirt. “Who are you?” you were starting to get short with whoever this weirdo was.  
  
“You guys call me Q.”  
  
“Okay, well- can I go back now?”  
  
You were startled by the musical laughter of Troi behind you and you whipped around once realizing there was no one in sight. You smiled at the person leaving and then ducked around the corner when Deana kindly gestured for you to come in.  
  
“Y/N, Its good to see you.”  
  
“Thank you Deanna, it's good to see you too!” You sat down across from her on the little fainting couch she had. She sat in her chair and took out her notebook and pen.  
  
“Dr. Crusher told me Lore tried to kidnap you.” Her face softened into concern, “That can be quite an awful experience- would you care to speak with me about it?”  
  
Your words fell out like a waterfall. You were okay- really you were. You admitted to being more concerned about the babies in your preschool than yourself. You were ready to help Data and get everything back to the way it came. You were more mad at yourself for not trusting your gut and getting rid of Lore sooner. “Deana- as sick as it is- it was actually an adventure! I was worried , of course, but Lore didn't want to hurt me- in fact- I think if anything he was actually trying to impress me?” you shook your head and leaned on the fainting couch.  
  
“You think Lore might have been in love with you?”  
  
“In his own weird way?” you admitted, you shrugged, “I think it was more jealousy. He was a lot like my ex- unfortunately- he would never physically or sexually abuse me- but mental and emotional- all the time- I guess I just knew Data would come for me eventually or I would get away somehow.”  
  
“Well, I am impressed but I would like to still see you from time to time until I think we're ready- it maybe all of this is too fresh for you to express- can we do the same time next week?” It had been an hour already?  
  
You nodded, “I'll let my coworkers know!”  
  
You knew Data would be on the bridge- it was mid-morning. He kissed you tenderly on the cheek to bid you farewell. He wanted to speak with you and asked that you meet him around evening to speak with him in his quarters. You sleepily agreed and drifted back off to sleep before your alarm woke you up a few hours later. You wanted to make something for Data- the winter celebrations should be coming up soon- you could make him a scarf- for the cold he doesn't feel. You laughed to yourself- but he would wear it if you did make one-you'd bet. Speaking of bets- wasn't this poker night?  
  
This gave you a slight pause- you didn't mind his poker nights- couples needed time away from each other. After all, he didn't bug you on ladies night and yoga every week with Cindy and Mai from work. This must be important for him- its not like he would have forgotten poker night.  
  
You were startled for the third time today when you walked into your shared quarters and saw the Android you were just thinking of. You had a hand to your heart, “Data- you scared me!”  
  
Data got up and hugged you. “I sent you a message that I was here.”  
  
You looked at your compad. There was an unread message from Sherlock Holmes. You had him as that in your address book and he had you as Irene Adler (though given you read the books, you're still not 100% convinced she and Sherlock actually had a thing but you digress). “Oh,must have not seen it.” He took your hand and lead you to the table. “What's this about? You're gonna miss your poker game.”  
  
“I want you to know, you are very important to me, I have trusted you with a secret about me- I have dedicated 70 percent of my processors, memories and wrote many different programs and subprograms for you inside my circuits.”  
  
You wanted to giggle- it would only be romantic coming from Data. “You've told me as much, what's wrong?” you furrowed your brows and bit your lip. Was this a break up speech?  
  
“I want you to be honest with me, are you well?”  
  
ah. “You mean about everything with Lore?”  
  
“Yes, I must apologize for not believing you- a woman's intuition has proven time and time again to not be trifled with- though I don't understand it myself.” He said. He looked adorably helpless in that moment- too endearing when he was utterly puzzled by human nuances.  
  
“Data, like I keep telling everyone, I am fine.”  
  
“You are not lying?”  
  
You placed a hand over your heart, “Cross my heart, and if I really am just in denial- you'll be the first to know.” you leaned forward on the table and gave him a kiss. “Well, you can go if you'd like- or wait here until your poker game.” You said and stood to signal him if he wished to leave, he may.  
  
“I have several more hours- I was not needed on the bridge and I told the captain I would take night shift tonight.”

“But when will you sleep?” You asked like the concerned moron you were. You face palmed, “Forgot- you don't need to sleep!”  
  
He nodded. “Y/N, do you see a future with me?”  
  
You froze- but only for a second and your eyes met his golden ones. You swore there was sincerity and possibly fear in them? “I do- but there are many questions.” You began to clean- you didn't know what propelled you- maybe anxiety?  
  
He steadied your hand that was rapidly arranging flowers and picking off the dead parts. “Such as?”  
  
You sighed and said, “I don't want to get into this-.”  
  
“We do not have to right now- but-.” he kissed the inside of your wrist, “I would like to discuss it and soon.”  
  
You had too many questions and were too afraid of the answers at the moment. Fear choked you- so all you could do was nod and fake a smile for him. You two spent most of the evening before his shift began speaking about everything else under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet- maybe one day I'll give you all the long chapters you deserve!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is soft and has a lovely surprise for reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, make a Dentist appointment cuz it's tooth rotting fluff!

A/n: I still cannot thank everyone enough for their support! Its made me more excited to find time to write and update! This chapter is a bit longer- and a time skip. This will be reader or her interactions with other people in Data's life. 

Anyways- mostly tooth rotting fluff!

Chapter 10  
  
  
Today was 9 months on the dot when you and Data had first met, you reflected this fact as you stared out into the vast desert before you. You felt the cool breeze on your skin and the warm kisses of the setting sun. The Enterprise was on shore leave back home on Earth. You were in a muster yellow and dusty rose colored jacquard rose print romper with a long half skirt going down the back. This was your parent's “snowbird” house as the locals called it in Arizona. Your Parents originally lived in Minnesota but as they got “old” they got a second house in Arizona.  
  
The Sonoran desert was one of a kind- even throughout space. You had been glad for the Earth Nature Conservation Act of 3020- that law prevented rare plants from being harvested for terraforming on other planets. The Saguaro cactus that lived in the front yard had grown a thicker trunk and added another arm- making it three in total. Two of the arms and the top of the large cactus was in bloom of white and pale yellow blossoms that were beginning to close up a little with the setting sun, as if they were going to sleep as well. The sunsets in southern Arizona were like no other. The bright yellow of the sun turned to a molten gold- the sky a chorus of deep rosy pinks, harvest oranges and a shy baby blue that lined those rainbow sherbet colors that sang softly across the sky. It had to have been the fact that the skies were so clear.  
  
The porch in which you sat used to not be common in Arizona. Back when humans were harsh and cruel to their Alma Mater- the deserts were too hot- no one would have dreamt of a porch to sit out on in summer nights. However, with the earth being reformed and cleaner energy solutions were in full swing that added the natural change of Earth for a slightly cooler climate in the harsh desert, but not by much- it still got hot- just not outrageously so.  
  
It was an odd design, you mused. Adobe of the house shaped more similarly to a Spanish villa but a wooden porch shot out into the front to have a almost southern American feel. You were leaning forward on the railing but backed off and went to the rocking chair by the screen door. You sat in the rocking chair and pushed it to rock. You watched the sun fall asleep over the large mountain range of the Tucson Mountains and the navy blue blanket of night hushed out all warm colors of the sunset. The stars out here were almost as clear as when you traveled through space- it didn't help that your nearest neighbors were a few miles a part from each other. The solar lights that illuminated the white rock path to the house lit up one by one like will-o-wisps.  
  
Data and Commander LaForge were out in the vineyards with Commander Riker and Deanna Troi. It was a local attraction in these parts and most of these vineyards had been here for hundreds of years. You weren't entirely sure why the three of them decided to follow you three to Arizona. Data came to see where you partially grew up and You and your father decided to come back here to check on the property and to enjoy the spring time in the desert. You guys were also here to visit with your sister and her family. They were starting their own vineyard on some of the acres of land. There was also a field for vegetation, a field for hay to sell and give the animals. Chickens, ducks, and two cows also lived here towards the back.  
  
Since you were feeling sentimental and nostalgic tonight you decided to dive deep into memories of the past 9 months. You had first met Commander LaForge a few days before the incident with Lore. You had been nervous to meet your boyfriend's best friend. Mostly because with all these Starfleet officers- you were way out of your element. You had previously walked in on Data and Commander Laforge speaking about Engineering and found that it sounded like gibberish to you.  
  
You walked to Ten Forward with Data. “You keep picking at your clothes, this is generally considered a sign of anxiety, what is wrong?” Data asked.  
  
“I am just nervous- I guess. I have never met Commander LaForge- and I don't think I can keep up. I remember that one time I came to dinner with Commander Riker and you and I was lost the entire time- I had no clue what you guys were speaking about until we started talking about vacations and food.”  
  
  
Data nodded as he put his hand on your lower back and nudged you into Ten Forward before him. “I will endeavor to stir clear of work related topics.”  
  
Your gut twisted. “Do you think I'm dumb?”  
  
He paused and looked over at you, “I do not believe you lack intelligence- but you do lack the knowledge of the subjects my colleagues and I are well versed- this does not make you any less intelligent.” He went on to explain as he lead you towards the corner where you saw a handsome man with a visor waving at you two with a wide grin. “In fact, when you speak of subjects that you are well versed in others who are not cannot keep up with you- do not use me as an example however- I am a “walking talking encyclopedia”- but even I need to research subjects from time to time as well.”  
  
You giggled. You both approached Commander LaForge and he stood to greet you. He held out his hand and you took it to shake. You couldn't help but smile back, his smile was infectious just like his warm laugh.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you Commander LaForge.”  
  
“Please just call me Geordi,” he said with his hands up in protest. He was out of uniform and sporting a colorful jacket and black slacks. “I have heard much about you from Data.”  
  
“Same here.”  
  
“I hope all good!”  
  
“Of course! Data enjoys working with you and your friendship.”  
  
This was going great! You sat down and heard a small thump. Then a wet sensation on your knee. You glanced down and immediately turned red as a beet.  
  
“Whoa!” Commander Laforge exclaimed and picked his drink glass back up- now empty from your clumsiness. He reached for a napkin to hand to you, “Here, this should help!”  
  
“I am so sorry!” you tried to not raise your voice in terror as you quickly took the napkin offered and dabbed the dark blue liquid from your light tan capris. You even got it on your favorite pair of white flats. You were shaking as you went to get up, “I'll get you another one Geordi!” as you turned to get up, your hand that had dropped the napkin back on the table then knocked over glass of water onto him. He yelped in surprise but then started laughing. Data just observed, he was rather unhelpful, he reached to steady you.  
  
Could the Romulians come and attack now? Anything to divert the attention away. You felt other people in the room gravitate towards the scene of you apologizing profusely and trying to grab more napkins to help.  
  
“Y/N, please, it's okay!” Geordi insisted and gestured for you to sit.  
  
You sat and fought back the tears, you were so embarrassed. Data took the seat next to you and rubbed your back a little. He was very oblivious sometimes. “Geordi, I can go get more drinks-...”  
  
“Nah, let's just wait for the server to come by.” Geordi said and turned to you. “Now, Y/N, you're the Head Teacher in the Preschool, right?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“That must be a lot of fun!”  
  
You brightened back up and began to regale him with stories but quickly stopped yourself since you didn't want the entire night to be about your job. The conversations throughout dinner went back and forth between history topics- turned out you and Geordi had a common love for history. By the end of the night you guys had arranged to use the holodeck to reenact Sherlock Holmes stories.  
  
Back to your present, you reflected on how you and Geordi had ended up becoming friends as well. It took a huge relief off your shoulders. Geordi was easy going and fun. He had his pitfalls- but who were you to blame?  
You thought about the other two people Data called friends. Troi and you were good acquaintances. You had seen her from time to time but nothing outside of a love for chocolate connected you two. She was sweet- but you two just never thought to hang out outside of her being there along side Commander Riker. She was your shrink and although you had a great relationship that way- it remained polite and professional.  
  
Then there was Commander Riker. You rolled your eyes with an amused smile on your face- you remembered him.  
  
Your memory of the first time you truly met Commander Riker outside of seeing him in strictly professional settings you had a bad opinion of him. You'd roll your eyes every time you heard him flirt with a random officer or crew member or non crew member. His glances never went your way outside of a friendly acknowledgment of one human being to the next.  
  
Data came into your work towards the final hours of Daycare. You had been changing the diaper of Aurora- a 6 month old. She had brilliant blue eyes and red hair. She smiled as you made funny faces at her. A tiny little laugh escaping from her from time to time. Data observed both of your faces and watched you placed the baby down on the play mat as you cleaned the area, washed your hands and marked the diaper change on the chart. “You make unusual and distorted facial expression at the infant, why?”  
  
You stifled a laughed, “Because she thinks it's funny and it makes her laugh.”  
  
He simply nodded. Apparently that would suffice.  
  
“Why are you here Sweetheart?”  
  
“Commander Riker wanted to have dinner.”  
  
“Well, I didn't think we were doing anything tonight- you don't need my permission to hang out with your friends.”  
  
“I apologize, he meant with the both of us.”  
  
You had your back turned to Data so you were glad he couldn't see you rolled your eyes. You knew monogamy wasn't for everyone and there should be no judgment here but you hated the sad look in Deanna's eyes when she saw him. You knew the two were still just friends but something made you feel like both of them were lying to themselves and each other. But that wasn't your business and you shouldn't be judging anyways. “Sure, we're closing up soon- what time?”  
  
“20:00 Hours.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“His quarters, I will come get you.”  
  
You waved him off with a smile and he departed. You got yourself ready for a nice dinner with friends and Data walked you into his quarters. You all sat down around a table with an array of food. You started chewing on the apple slices and observed the two in an deeply involved conversation. What on earth were they talking about? Electrogeneratoritchins?  
  
Riker wore this colorful blue puffy shirt and white pants. You thought he looked like he was ready to walk out of a Risa pamphlet. Although Commander Riker was never really your type- you did understand why a lot of people had their eyes on him. “Are we making your uncomfortable?” came the smooth baritone of Commander Riker to pull you from your stare in the middle distance off to the side. His face was wrinkled in concern and one hand at his well groomed facial hair.  
  
“No, I just have no idea what you guys are talking about so I can't give any input.” You said with your cheeks suddenly aflame.  
  
Riker's eyes widen slightly and he immediately said, “I am so sorry,” he refilled your water with the clear pitcher in the middle of the glass table, “I didn't realized, that was rude of me, let's talk about something fun!”  
  
Data and Riker were both looking expectantly at you. You looked back to the middle distance and brushed your hair back over your shoulder. “Um, What are you doing next shore leave?”  
  
The conversation became animated- well as animated as Data could be. Beaches and sunbathing were mentioned. You mentioned a spa day would be nice. You found yourself laughing at Riker's jokes and realizing you were a bit to quick to judge him. As the time went on you two have become friends in a loose sense of the word. You wouldn't be best man at his wedding, but you'd at least be on the guest list even if Data and you broke up.  
  
Back to your current reality you heard someone drive up. You frowned- they were due back for another hour? You got up from the rocking chair and walked down the white path illuminated by the yard lights to greet them. Captain Picard stepped out instead. You froze. You met Captain Picard twice. Once when you came to work on the Enterprise and second time at one of those ambassador parties Data asked you to go with him on. He was a polite man but he rarely gave you the time of day- not that you blamed him. He saw too many people a day and was much too busy for someone he barely knew.  
  
Nonetheless he smiled at you when you got within range of him- the light from the lawn and porch giving you both enough light to see each other as you invited him into the house. “Good Evening, Captain Picard- I wasn't expecting you.” He was dressed very formally.  
  
“Ah yes, I was in France for most of this shore leave but Mister Data had asked me to come over for dinner and I said I would be here.” Hes smiled faded slightly when you tried to not look confused. “Did he tell you?”  
  
“No, Sir, but that's fine!” You said and gestured him to follow as you went back to the house. “I was going to put a kettle on, would you like some tea?”  
  
“Ah, yes, Earl Gray if you have it!”  
  
“We do!” You went to reach for the door when he jogged slightly ahead and grabbed it for you and held it open, “Oh, Thank you Captain.”  
  
You rushed him into the kitchen that looked like it came right out of a modern home in 2020. You parents, sister and yourself liked to do things the old fashioned way from time to time. You were a little embarrassed by the mess- this was Captain Jean-Luc Picard after all and your nieces' dolls were everywhere- there was a pile of dishes from lunch in the sink- mail all over half of the dinng room table.  
  
“Forgive the mess!” you apologized and tried to make excuse for it as you filled the kettle and turned on the stove top to begin the process. He seemed slightly miffed but said nothing of it and sat down quietly at the table, he neatly organized the mail into a pile to give himself more room.  
  
You brushed your hair back and you tried to put away as much as possible to hide your shame. Your sister, her family and your dad had gone father into the city to have a nice dinner and wouldn't be back until later. Oh how you wished they were here- at least your dad so he could talk to the Captain and not let you die alone in this awkward silence.  
  
You rummaged around the fridge and smelled the milk before asking, “Do you take milk or sugar with your tea?” the milk was still good according to the label and your nose.  
  
“I do not.”  
  
“What about honey?”  
  
“Ah, No, Thank you.”  
  
You closed the fridge and reached into the cabinet- you took honey with your tea. You sat across from him and stared dumbly at him. He, ever polite but silent, stared right back. There was a tension between you both. The silence was somewhat comfortable but you felt that both of you also felt awkward and wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. The kettle screamed and you had never been happier for a ready kettle. You got down the tea cups and sauces, quickly pulled out for biscuits and placed them on the table with “thank yous” coming from Captain Picard every time you handed him something or placed something down in front of him. You bright the kettle over and put it down on a handmade potholder.  
  
You both gathered what you had wanted for tea and the silence crept back until you saw headlights coming up the dirt road towards your house. Thank the stars! If it wasn't Data and Co, it was your family! You rushed towards the door to answer it before they even parked the car. Data got out of the driver's seat- which makes sense as he cannot get drunk (supposedly- you'll never forget that one time everyone caught that weird virus and your Data had been intimate with the late Lieutenant Yar). Data was very well dressed when they went out. He had a dress shirt with black slacks and a blazer. You had wanted to tell him the blazer might make him hot but he didn't feel temperature so you had shrugged it off. In fact, you frowned to yourself, Deanna was in a stunning forget me not blue/purple dress with flattering frills and George and Commander Riker were in dress pants and shirts. Geordi donned a black vest even. They were awfully dressed up. But it didn't matter- your romper dress, wedges and makeup made you still feel not heavily under dressed.  
  
Everyone greeted you, their cheeks slightly ruddy from their wine tasting. Deanna showed you the chocolate she got that she paired with different wines. Geordi spoke about the cheese he got from another vineyard that matched his wine. You ushered them in quickly be informing them the Captain was there. They all seemed to exchange a look that made you feel like there was a joke you missed before leaving you alone with Data.  
  
Geordi whispered what you thought he said, “It's now or never, don't be nervous.”  
  
To which Data, who can't whisper to save his life but he tried, said in a mock whisper, “Geordi, I am incapable of being nervous-...”  
  
“Shh, just- good luck!” he tapped the android on the shoulder and smiled at you with a thumbs up. You awkwardly gave one back to Geordi and turned to Data.  
  
“So, Why is Captain Picard here and why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“I invited him here for dinner- but first, I want to show you something.” He turned you around and produced a blind fold from his pocket of his pants and wrapped it round your eyes. You couldn't seen anything and you let him know as such and his hand went you your lower back and guided you around the house. You heard the crunch of both your feet on an rocky manicured front lawn turn into the soft swish of dirt and grass. You could smell the roses coming from around the gazebo your dad built for your mom in the back yard. You were bubbling with excitement- this was unexpected! “At first,” He started saying as you guys were rounding the corner and getting closer to the gazebo and the roses, “I wanted to do this on the ship, during one of my musical concerts- but Consular Troi told me with your anxiety it might pressure you and make you very uncomfortable so, I decided against it.” he went on, “I was about to order the doves, 12 dozen rose bouquets, a pound worth of each kind of chocolate, white, milk, and dark to be cared into a tree branch with turtle doves. Then I would have invited you to my quarters with everyone we knew to do this, there also would have been a live band and I would have read you love poetry- but Riker said that was too much over the top.” you felt him guide you up the stairs of the gazebo the familiar creek of the last step sounded before he finished his ramble with, “Geordi told me to stop reading romance novels and dating advice columns and go with what I thought you would be the most comfortable with and then I remembered something you said to me.”  
  
He took the blindfold off and you looked around with a gasp. With the roses still in bloom, some that liked to climb the columns of the gazebo, they looked magical with the fairy lights that were light and strung all about. You glanced out of the entry way to see a path with scattered red and pink rose petals leading back to the house. You looked back at Data who gulped- he gulped? Was he nervous. He reached into his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. You gasped and held your hands to your lips, the tears spilling shamelessly. He opened the box gingerly to reveal a sliver ring with a teardrop shaped (your eye color) sapphire. “You had once told me, if you were ever to be proposed to again, you would like it with roses, lights, just the two of us and on the gazebo your father built for your mother on their twentieth wedding anniversary.”  
The butterflies foxtrotted in your stomach and his golden eyes caught yours, “Data?” you meekly asked- your voice barely there.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes!” you basically screamed and hugged him as he got back up to embrace you. He slipped the ring on your finger. He then presented a matching band that was slightly wider and made from titanium. You put it on his wedding ring finger. “You thought of that too?”  
  
“Yes, your words made sense to me. It was a human custom I never understood- why does only the bride wear something to symbolize the union and not the groom until after the wedding.” he titled his head as he offered his elbow to you to take and escort you down the rose petal covered path to your back door, “I suppose sense the bride traditionally wear the wedding band and then gets the wedding ring with the diamond later- but you told me you didn't like all the old fashioned ways.”  
  
When you both got into the house all of them, including your family that you had not realized had gotten back, were leaning forward and waiting for you to spill the beans, “I said yes!” you squeaked to hold in your excitement and not mortify yourself. They all shouted congrats! It was orchestrated chaos after that. Hugs and well wishes for you. Data got firm handshakes and well wishes. Wine was being popped open, there was food from your favorite restaurant there from your family and cakes and fruits and veggie trays.  
  
Your night was filled with laughter, joy, hug and best wishes for the future. Your nieces and nephews already fighting for who is flower spreader and ring bearer. Who would be the maid of honor and the obvious of who would be best man for Data. By the end you and Data went off the bed in your old bedroom. He of course got into bed as ceremony to help you fall asleep. You cuddled into him and fell fast asleep.


End file.
